Spirited Away 2
by Tsurko17
Summary: Things have changed after seven years. Chirhiro feels empty without the Spirit world and longed to go back. Read up about her adventures!
1. Chapter 1

Spirited Away 2 Chapter 1-Seven Years of Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away! If you want to post this story, you must provide link and credit to me. Enjoy!

Mr Nakahara's monotonous voice filled the homeroom. It was Chemistry lesson period, the subject Chihiro Ogino hated the most. Chemistry was boring and complicated, compared to Art, which was her favorite subject. The reason why she loved Art was because she had a talent held for drawing. Right now, she wasn't paying attention to Mr Nakahara's quotes and was drawing an image of a white eastern dragon with blue-green hair and a girl whom looked about ten-year old on its long, slender back.

She chewed at the tip of her pencil, thinking about him. He was Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, the spirit of the Kohaku River. And he was also the one whom helped her and her parents to return to the Human World. Chihiro remembered every second of her magical adventure, especially the saddest part, when she was to leave the Spirit World. But she still remembered the images vividly in her mind. Haku had promised that they would meet again. This memory gave her great comfort. Haku was not someone who would break promises. Chihiro trusted him.

" Miss, are you paying attention to my lesson? " a voice boomed. Chihiro looked up, face-to-face to Mr Nakahara, who was peering down at her in his stern gaze behind his thick-lensed spectacles. " Sorry, Mr N… " Chihiro murmured, shifting the drawing under her elbow so that Mr Nakahara would not be able to see her drawing. He grunted quietly, giving Chihiro another of his looks and went back to the front of the room to continue teaching. " Oh duh, you are drawing that girl and dragon again! " Chihiro's partner, Hinata sighed, curling a strand of her silky brown hair. Chihiro smiled a little and put the drawing in her file reluctantly, glancing at her unfinished masterpiece. "Ring…Ring…Ring…! " the bell for dismissal sounded and the pupils packed up their bags, rushing out of the homeroom. " Something's fishy, always you have been drawing that. " Hinata said to Chihiro.

Chihiro walked out of the homeroom, with Hinata trailing after her. It was obvious that she was still waiting for Chihiro's reply. " Chihiro! Spill the beans! " Hinata waved a textbook at Chihiro's emotionless face. Chihiro turned to face Hinata, feeling annoyed. " I wish liked drawing those stuff, so there! " Chihiro was horrified by the words that came out from her mouth. She didn't mean to shout at her friend like that. Without second thoughts, she bolted off from the corridor, racing down the stairs to the nearest exit, leaving Hinata with a hurt and confused look on her face.

Finally, she was back at her house. Chihiro leaped off her bike and headed for the door, reaching into the pocket of her jeans for the house keys. Chihiro fitted the keys into the lock and pushed the door open. She threw her bag onto the sofa. At the corner of her eye, she glimpsed something on the coffee table. She turned around to pick it up. It was a note left by her parents. The letter read:

"Dear Hiro,

Sorry for not telling you earlier, me and your dad had some business connections and we had to fly to Dubai. Will be coming back next week! Take care of yourself while we are away!

P.S I left some of your favorite chocolate brownies in the fridge.

With love,

Mom and Dad"

Chihiro bit her bottom lip as she placed the note down, with mischievious plans lighting up in her mind. Great! They will be away for a week, I can do whatever I want! Chihiro stifled a yawn and went for a bath, planning what she will do during the week. She had the whole house to herself!

Chihiro plunged into the warm water. It greeted her with a warm welcome as she settled in. All of a sudden, she thought of her friends in the Spirit World. Every weekend, she had tried to enter the Spirit World, but in the end had always ended up in the same place. It felt as if the entire Spirit World had gone. Or it was all a dream, it had never happened before. Haku… I wonder how is he doing now? And Lin, she might be busy in in bathhouse. No-Face and Zeniba must be happy and peaceful. Yubaba would be in her office, and Boh in his sweet slumber. Kamaji working hard with his soot spirits. She missed all of them so much. Tomorrow was Saturday, Chihiro planned to visit the ruins in the forest clearing.

Chihiro was awakened by the sound of her alarm clock. She had set it last night, to make her wake up in time for her trip. Sunshine shone through the violet curtains from the window. Her neighbour's canaries were chirping a merry tune. With trudging footsteps, Chihiro pulled herself out of her bed. When she finished dressing, she felt a burst of energy running through her veins. She plastered on a smile in front of the mirror and put on her old trackshoes. She pulled out her bike from the shed and started pedaling towards the forest. She had gone there so many times that she remembered which direction to turn and where to head. She pedaled along the roadside, close beside each and every vehicle. The forest appeared up ahead and Chihiro pedaled even faster to reach her destination. A sudden wind blew her fringe and she winced a little, trying to keep control of her bike. Just a little more…

Chihiro halted beside the small stone figure that was covered with moss. She smiled to herself as she recapped what had happened on that day. It seemed frightening and creepy to her last time, but now the figure was not. She got used to it. " Please don't disappoint me anymore. " she whispered, arranging her fringe. Then she walked though the dark tunnel, remembering the walls covered in dust and moss. The creaky old benches beside the pillars… The opening was just in front. Chihiro walked towards it and glanced up at the big clock at the towel. A gentle breeze blew, sending a few fallen leaves into the air. Chihiro continued walking into the big field, which was scattered with the identical stone figures. She raced towards to other end. Water began forming. The water was up to her ankles only, but it was rising fast. Chihiro dragged her feet along, trying to reach the other side as quick as possible.

Now the water was up to her knees. The water current was becoming stronger and stronger. Chihiro made more effort to lift up her feet to cross. The amusement park was coming much clearer into view. It no longer looked abandoned. Now the water was rising up to her waist. Her pants were soaked, so was a bit of her jacket and shirt. Chihiro reached out to grab the edge of the stone stairs. She climbed up quickly, her legs kicking at the water. Finally! She sat down at the top of the stairs, peering down at the water. The sun was setting, and the sky had become darker. Chihiro squinted at the beautiful sight of the sunset. She was so elated that she succeeded returning to the Spirit rubbed her eyes, just in time to realize that she was starting to fade. " Aaaarrrrggghh! " she cried out! Her skin was very pale.

" There's a human! "

" She stinks!"

" Go away! "

Some shadow spirits badmouthed her, and shot her some glares. " I need food! " Chihiro cried out, running past a few food stalls, looking at the stacked food on the dish plate. " None for humans! " one of the shopkeeper called out, shooing Chihiro away. She stuck out her tongue at the spirit. She begged a few more shopkeppers but all of them waved her away. Now she was almost fading away. She sat in a corner and cried. She wasn't prepared for this cause. Then, she felt someone's hot breath showering down on her. She looked up to see a spirit who was dressed in a fine purple cloak. The spirit offered her a piece of chicken wing. Chihiro took it gratefully and stood up to bow to the spirit. " Thank you sir! " she exclaimed. The spirit gave her a nod and walked off into the crowd. " Please don't turn me into a pig… " Chihiro thought, as she recalled what had happened to her parents. She took a bite from the chicken wing.

It tasted wonderful and so scrumptious! No wonder her parents couldn't stop eating that time. Colours appeared back. She was no longer a fading image. Licking her fingers, she started to find her way to the bathhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Spirited Away 2 Chapter 2-Back to the Bathhouse

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away! If you want to post this story, you must provide link and credit to me. Enjoy!

Towering high in the dark sky, Chihiro saw the peak of the bathhouse and the flag that represented the bathhouse. Trying not to attract any attention from the spirits, Chihiro sneaked down a narrow lane of an alley that led to the bathhouse. Chihiro scurried and hid behind a lamp ost when a spirit passed by. Then, ensuring the coast was clear, she continued ducking down behind cardboard boxes and hiding behind lamp posts. " Please don't forget me, Haku… " she thought. It would be dreadful if he had already forgotten about her. Secretly, for the opposite, she wanted Haku to think about her too. Chihiro felt her cheeks turn hot as she listened to the thought to her mind. " Almost there! " Foremen were greeting guests that seeked their service. Chihiro straightened her shirt and jacket, walking towards the bathhouse as smartly as she could, alongside the other gods and spirits that had came to stay.

But unfortunately, she was being spotted by one of her fellow colleagues that worked the the bathhouse ten years ago. " What are you doing here, human? Back off! " he boomed. Chihiro put on a brave face. But inside, she felt nervous. " I'm a guest too, I have the right to stay. " she said calmly. The foreman was shocked by her reply. " Alright, in you go, " he muttered with embarrassment. " sorry, guest. " Chihiro gave the foreman an unkind scowl and strode in with the other guests. " Did the foreman forget me? If he had, will the others? " Chihiro wondered. Desperate to catch familiar faces, she looked around. The workers were busy with their guests. No Lin or Haku in sight. Sighing, Chihiro headed for the lift. Slamming her fist on the button, Chihiro reminded herself that she was here to stay, so it doesn't really matter if Yubaba attempted to steal her name again.

Even if she did, she was already prepared. Earlier last night, she had used her fabric pen to write her name on her jacket inside. The lift doors opened, and Chihiro went in, pulling the rod down to the highest floor, which was also the floor Yubaba's office was on. She blinked her eyes in recognition of the big vases, felt its cool surface and silky lines. " Hello, brat! You came back. " Chihiro almost jumped at the voice. It was Yubaba's enchanted doorknocker. " I would like to see Yubaba, " she said to the doorknocker. " Oh sure. This time, go in by yourself. " The doors open one by one, like flaps. It was like a never-ending hole, bottomless. This time Chihiro hurried in by her own, and reached Yubaba's office. She was secretly glad at least the doorknocker remembered who she was.

" Oh, it's been a long time, Sen. " Yubaba said, looking up from her papers, studying Chihiro up and down with her eyes that were as big as saucers. " I would like to get my job back. "

Yubaba snorted. " Job? You resigned last time. Why should I give it back to you? " she sneered. " I'm older and more mature now, and that No-face incident was due to my lack of knowledge about the Spirit World. But now I do know loads more than before. Please, I really need my job back. " Chihiro said politely, giving Yubaba puppy-dog eyes. " Hmmm… " Yubaba looked too over the top. She had the power now, she was sure to take this golden opportunity to make fun of Chihiro. " Are you sure its got nothing to do with a certain river spirit? " she said teasingly, raising an eyebrow. " Of course not! " Chihiro replied quickly, blushing a little. " Fine, you can have your job back, Sen. " Yubaba said. A contract and a pen flew over in front of Chihiro, hanging in the mid-air. Yubaba's three bouncing heads jumped about, urging her to sigh her name on the contract.

Chihiro bent down by the fireplace, signing her name on the contract neatly. She submitted the contract back to Yubaba, who was seated behind her desk, examining her precious jewels. " Very well, Sen, " Yubaba said, looking at the contract, her lips turning in an evil smile. " Go get back to your old dorm and get your worker outfit. " she ordered, sending Chihiro out of her office. Chihiro found herself outside her old dorm in a blink of an eye. She walked in, staring into the room, its silky tiled flooring and cupboards and finely decorated doors. She approached the cupboards, opening it, and saw pillows, mattresses and spare worker clothes for ladies inside. She took the set of clothes that was just right for her, and went to change. After changing into the clothes, she looked down at the saunas, from the corridor. Women were rushing around, trimming nails of spirits or giving them massage, providing more hot water, or rushing around to clean some saunas. Each sauna room was occupied by guests. The bathhouse business was certainly blooming.

" Sen, is that you? " a voice called out to her. Chihiro swung around to face a pretty woman in her twenties, with bright eyes and a smiling mouth. It was Lin, still in her usual image, but she still looked very young, as if she did not age at all. " Yeah, it's me Lin! " Chihiro replied happily, and Lin squealed. " Sen, you're back! " she screamed, wrapping Chihiro into a bear hug. " What a lovely surprise! How did you manage to come back here? I want to know the details, evrerything! "

Chihiro beamed at Lin. " Same way I dropped in here seven years ago! " she told Lin. " Oh," Lin lowered her voice. " By the way, Sen… Ever since you were gone, Haku has not been himself. He was in his own world, probably missing you. Well, a lot! I will say! " Chihiro blushed again. The look on her face betrayed her thoughts. Why did she have to be so bad at hiding her emotions? " Oh dear, you have a crush on Haku! " Lin's eyes shone with mischief. " Oh shush! Lower your volume! It's my first day back and you are already trying to embarrass me! " Chihiro said grumpily, folding her arms. " Oh sorry, Sen. How about getting to work? " " Sure, " Chihiro agreed, as Lin linked arms with her, leading her down to the saunas. " But first, let's spread the news that you're back. "

Haku transformed back into his humanoid form, landing himself lightly on the bridge leading to the bathhouse. Aniyaku scrambled up to him, panting. " Master Haku, have you heard the news? " he asked, a delighted expression on his face. " What news? " Haku questioned. " Well, Ode to Joy! Sen's back! " he exclaimed. Haku felt his heart flutter but he ignored the feeling. He narrowed his eyes at Aniyaku. " Is this a joke? I'm not in a mood for them, for your information. " Haku snapped. He was made fun by the workers all day long about Chihiro and himself, how they felt for each other. Haku had became fed up at the jokes and rumors, so this time he was doubting Aniyaku. " This better not be a joke, so watch it. " he shot Aniyaku a stony glare, who immediately bowed to him. " No, I swear. It's no joke. You can check it out. "

With a frown on his face, Haku entered the bathhouse and immediately went to find Chihiro. On his way, the workers around him was telling him about Chihiro's comeback and kept on mentioning her. The first place he went was to the sauna. Somehow his sixth sense told him that Chihiro would be there.

Chihiro and Lin was busy scrubbing the sides of the biggest bathtub. " Lin, I need your help! " a voice shouted. " Alright, I'll be there! " Lin shouted back in reply, turning back to Chihiro apologetically. " I'll be back, so this task will be yours, " Chihiro gave a small nod as Lin climbed out of the bathtub. Chihiro used her strength to scrub the sides of the bathtub till it shone. She wanted to let Yubaba see that she was a good worker with lots of effort. Neither did she notice that someone was watching her from behind the screen doors. Chihiro went to clean the top part of the bathtub. She had polished it so shiny that it was slippery to step on. She wobbled and fell to the floor on her bottom. " Ow, it hurts! " she muttered, holding her breath as she rubbed her forehead. Haku went to help her up. "Thank you, " Chihiro said to Haku, not recognizing him completely though she felt a strange feeling about the handsome stranger's amazing almond-shaped emerald green eyes that sparkled beautifully. She felt as if she had met him somewhere before, but she could not recall. " Chihiro, I've finally found you! " he whispered, throwing her a hug. That was it-that voice! It was Haku, the one whom she loved more than anything else in the world. As they hugged each other tightly, she could feel Haku's heart beating wildly, and herself reddening.

Haku released her with his smile. It was a rare moment. Haku smiled very little, but she was secretly pleased that she could make him smile. " Chihiro, you've grown a lot. " he said, adjusting himself. Then he started bombarding questions at her.

" How did you come back? "

" Did you go under Yubaba's contract again? "

" Did you make sure to eat something from our world before you fade? "

Chihiro gave a quick reply to each of his questions. Haku was looking directly into her eyes, his filled with concern and a little bit of tears. " Haku, I'm so glad to see you! " Chihiro exclaimed. Haku gave her another smile. " I am too, Chihiro! I need to get back to work now, but I'll catch you later! "

" OK! "

Haku stroked her soft brown hair lovingly and turned to leave. Chihiro felt so happy. Haku had gave her a hug! She didn't expect it to happen. Things were going well for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Spirited Away 2 Chapter 3-Things to think through

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away! If you want to post this story, you must provide link and credit to me. Enjoy!

" Let's sit at the balcony like last time! " Lin pulled Chihiro by her arm, dragging her to the balcony and offered her a bowl of pearly rice and a bun. " Eat up, you must be hungry after today's work, " Lin bossed Chihiro. " Thanks! " Chihiro said gratefully. Lin lay down, staring blankly into the night sky silently for a few minutes. A while later, she nudged Chihiro. " hey, look! There's a shooting star! " she whispered, her voice filled with excitement. " Make a wish! "

Chihiro didn't need a second invitation. She had heard how amazing the shooting stars were, having ability to grant people's wishes. " I wish everywhere will have joy. " she thought naively. It was just a simple wish. But it had a big effect. Chihiro stared at the night sky which was filled with luminous stars in wonder. Amongst the stars, the most beautiful one was of course, the shooting star. It shone more brightly than the others, and it was much bigger in size. It reminded Chihiro about how she had her Christmas the year before. She helped her parents to decorate their Christmas tree with twinkling fairy lights.

All of a sudden, she missed her parents. But she was sure they knew she would be happy here. " Sorry Mom and Dad, you'll never see me again. But just to tell you, you will always be in my heart. " she apologized. Lin peered at Chihiro's worried face, sensing something was wrong. " What's wrong, Sen? " she asked soothingly. " Oh nothing, I'm a big girl now, I can handle matters. " Lin smiled. " Yeah, big girl. " she said, grinning.

Chihiro and Lin scooped up the last spoonful of rice and went to bed. " Lights out! " Yukarin, one of their roommates announced, switching off the lights. Chihiro yawned and closed her eyes for a good night's sleep.

Haku curled up into a tight ball under the duvet, lost in his train of thoughts. " Chihiro is really here, is she? " He was far too excited to know if it was true or not even though he had saw her, gave her a hug and even talked to her in person. He was contented, but however, depressed at the fact that she was a mortal. That meant she will die a natural death one day, and he, a immortal will continue to live on forever. If only she was a spirit. Or she could. But who had the power to do that? Haku wasn't sure. He had to find a powerful spirit that could grant her immortality, or he could send her back to where she was supposed to be. If she was always around, the sight of her could remind Haku that she was a mortal and would not live on forever. It pained Haku to think of that.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi!" he scolded himself. " You must think positive, every problem has a solution. " There was still hope. If really there was, Haku would do anything to make her an immortal, no matter what.

" Good morning! " Chihiro greeted Lin and her roommates cheerfully. " Good morning. " they chorused back, putting on their worker clothes. Chihiro slipped her top on and tightened her dark pink sash. She tied her thick brow hair into a ponytail with her cherished sparkly purple hairband. " Come on, let's head to the saunas! " Lin said energetically, beckoning Chihiro to come as well. Lin, Chihiro and their roommates crowded into the lift. Yukarin pulled the rod down again and the lift jerked, falling down to the first floor to the lobby and sauna and guest rooms. Yubaba was there too, ordering the workers around. " You Lin! And Sen, take that customer! " she hissed at them. Lin pulled a face at her when she wasn't looking. " That old hag! She did that on purpose. Our guest is taking the big bath, " Lin spluttered, rolling up her sleeves. " Follow me. " Chihiro said to their guest, a spirit that looked like a cat-fish, his long whiskers twitching slightly.

The spirit trailed after Lin and Chihiro quietly. " This is our biggest sauna… " Lin said to the spirit, gesturing for him to climb in. Lin shoved Chihiro a bath token. " Get the hot water! " Chihiro grabbed it, and went towards to secret opening in the wall. She pushed it open effortlessly, hooking the bath token on the rope. Zip! The rope made a weird noise as it swung up the the top to the boiler room. A long bamboo pole appeared at the side of the wall. Another rope hung from it. Chihiro jumped up ang pull it down. Hot water came pouring down, filling the bathtub.

The spirit let out a sigh of satisfaction, its fins flapping about, splashing water about. Lin dodged at the plashing water which wetted her sleeves and pants. Chihiro was soaked too. " Then we'll leave you, enjoy your hot bath. " Chihiro said, bowing to the spirit and exiting the room with Lin. " After serving one spirit, I'm already exhausted! " Lin said, rubbing beads of sweat from her pretty forehead with a hankerchief. Chihiro culdn't help but to agree. " Tell you what. I've done this millions of times, of I haven't got busted yet. Let's take a break! " Lin suggested. " But what if- " Chihiro was interrupted by Lin. " I'll shoulder the responsibilities. Just do this for the first time, please! Give it a shot! "

Now then Chihiro knew about the secret passageways in the bathhouse. Lin showed her one that led to the flower garden. " Great! I told you, we'll never get caught! " Lin beamed. " Taking a break secretly? " a voice said. The person was approaching them. Lin and Chihiro swung around in alarm to see who it was. It was Haku, walking towards them. " Erm, well… " Lin muttered, rolling her eyes. " Just here to water the plants, right Chihiro? " Chihiro felt bad for lying to Haku. " Erm, yeah! " she quickly agreed as Lin poked her arm. Haku remained silent for a few seconds, staring at them with an emotionless facial expression. He had emotions, but he was hiding them. Haku immediately thought about immortality once he saw Chihiro. Chihiro looked into his deep emerald eyes. " Let's go get the water. " Lin said, breaking the silence. " See you later, Master Haku! " Lin hurriedly escaped into the pigsty. " Well, almost. That was super close! " she breathed. Something was wrong. The way Haku looked at them. She could tell that he was troubled by something. His depressed eyes said it all.

" I need to talk to Haku for a while. " Chihiro told Lin, who mouthed a small ok and gestured a loop with her fingers. Chihiro went back to the flower garden, relieved and at the same time surprised that he was still standing there, lost in his own thoughts. " Haku! " she waved at him. He looked up, forcing a smile. " Hi Chihiro. " he replied warmly. Chihiro stepped closer to him. " Haku, is something troubling you? " she asked him. Haku looked away and sat down on the grass. " We need to talk. " he said simply. Chihiro sat beside him, glad that she had his company. " You should go back to the Human World. " Chihiro's eyes widened at his words. " Why, Haku? Aren't you glad to have me here? " Haku nodded, sighing. He turned to lock eyes with Chihiro. " Of course I am, Chihiro. But I would advise you to go back. " Tears welled up in Chihiro's big brown eyes. " Haku, I've waited for six years to come back. I had a bit of luck, and now you want me to go back? " Haku shook his head. " Chihiro, do you want me to tell you the reason? " he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. Chihiro nodded in reply. " Chihiro, I'm a spirit and I live forever. But you, as a human, you are a mortal. One day I will have to see you go. It's just… " Haku held his breath. " Too painful for me… " he finished. Chihiro bit her lip, trying to control her tears. " Someone could make me a spirit, can't they? " Haku looked up again, releasing her hand. " I'm not sure, Chihiro. But what about your parents? They will miss you too. " Chihiro stood up quickly. " I will, Haku. But I came here and went under Yubaba's contract again because I want to live here. Even though I will not get to see my parents again, Haku… "

Chihiro ran off, taking the stairs to her dorm and let out her tears bitterly. " I 'm not going back! " she shouted. " Do you hear me, Haku? I wanted to stay because I truly love you and wanted to be with you! " she cried out again, this time her voice lower as she squatted down, hugging her knees, burying her face into her arms.

At that time, Lin entered the dorm. " Hey! I was searching the whole place for you! " she accused. Chihiro sniffed. " Sorry, Lin. " Lin crouched down next to her. " My, why are you crying? Has it got to do with Haku? " Chihiro shook her head. But Lin was smart enough to tell. " Nevermind, Sen, I'll tell Yubaba that you are unwell. " Lin consoled Chihiro, tucking her to bed. " Thank you, Lin, you're a great friend to have. " Lin beamed. " Of course I'm a good friend! Who else is a better friend than me? " Lin joked, making Chihiro smile. " I'll leave you then. " Lin said, patting Chihiro on the shoulder and went off to find Yubaba.

" Yubaba! Yubaba! " Lin's shouts echoed across the lobby. " HUSH! You are disturbing our guests! " Yubaba said, suddenly appearing. " Oh, sorry. Just wanted to tell you that Sen is unwell. " Yubaba's face softened a little. " Oh ok, let her rest for today then. But that means you'll be taking her work! " Yubaba smirked meanly. Lin scoffed. " Yeah, I knew you were going to say that anyway. I 'll take her work. " Lin strode off, her nose held high in the air as she pasted by Yubaba. " That little wretch! So annoying! " Yubaba said, shaking with fury. " Yubaba? " Haku was calling her. " What, Haku? " she sneered. " Did Lin just say Sen was unwell? " Haku asked. " Yes,she did. What an excuse. I just gave the rest of her work to Lin to do. "

Haku went to his room, face down on his duvet. " I shouldn't have told Chihiro that. Was it the right thing to do? " he questioned himself. To relieve his stress, he transformed into his dragon form, his blue-green hair flowing. He looked like a magnificent creature, his white scales covered his body, shimmering like sequins. He gave a low growl and took flight, diving into the water with a huge splash to explore his river. The water was cooling and nice to soak in. Haku enjoyed himself but still, he thought about Chihiro. "She musted be really unwell. I'll go and take a look," he growled in his dragon language, gliding up gracefully to Chihiro's dorm freely like a silk ribbon. There she is, tucked into her duvet, resting. Haku landed lightly on the balcony, trying not to wake her up in case she was sleeping. He growled quietly, wrapping himself around the duvet like a blanket. Chihiro stirred and opened her eyes, amazed to see a large scaly body. She recognized it as Haku's dragon body. " Haku? "

The body moved, taking Chihiro on its back. The tail lifted her up on the back. Chihiro held tightly to the dragon's horns. The dragon leaped and before she knew what was happening, they were soaring high up into the air, surrounded by thick, puffy clouds and blue skies. It was her second time in years that she had flown on Haku in his dragon form. Haku made loops and curls gracefully, and Chihiro relaxed her grip on his horns. She trusted Haku. Riding on Haku was brilliant. He provided her with a breathtaking view of the Spirit World. She could even see the railway tracks. " Haku, can you bring me to Zeniba's? " Haku growled in reply and increased his speed. He flew as fast as he could to Swamp Bottom, where Zeniba resided. Chihiro caught sight of Zeniba's cottage. Haku divebombed, landing right in front of the cottage perfectly, changing back into his humanoid form.

" Thanks so much, Haku! Let's go and see Zeniba and No-Face. " Chihiro knocked on the door. No-Face answered it. " Ah, ah. " No-Face gave Chihiro a hug. " Hello, No-Face. " Zeniba came out as well. " Is it you, Chihiro? " she said. " You look older and more mature, Chihiro, " she said kindly, embracing her with a hug as well " Oh, here you are, Haku. Let's have a chat. " Zeniba ushered Haku and Chihiro inside to get them seated, and provided them with a cup of tea and a piece of cake. " Since when did you come back? " she asked, the sides of her eyes wrinkling as she smiled. " Just yesterday, Granny. " Chihiro replied, taking a sip of tea. Zeniba looked over at Haku, who was staring down at his plate with boredom. " Granny,there's something I want to talk to you about in private. " Chihiro added.

" Excuse us for a while, Haku. "

Zeniba closed the door behind them. " What is it, dear? " Chihiro wanted to discuss about getting immortality, she was sure Granny knew of a way.

" Granny, do you know a way that I can become immortal? " Chihiro whispered, her voice dropping. Zeniba blinked in surprise. " Why would you need that for? " Chihiro looked down at her feet, hiding her blush. " I would like to be with Haku, but the problem is, he is an immortal. But I'm not. I'll die one day. "

Zeniba chuckled. " I understand how you feel, I really do. Love conquers all. The immortal life will be hard to get. But Chihiro, tell me honestly, even if if it is dangerous, will you still try and put in your best? " Chihiro gulped. She hoped Zeniba wasn't teasing her. "Of course, Granny. I love Haku and I definitely will try my best for everything-whatever it takes. "

" That's the spirit, Chihiro. Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you the details. "

Haku gave Chihiro a lift back to her dorm. " Rest well, Chihiro. " he said. " Thank you, Haku…" she whispered and immediately dozed off to sleep. Haku smiled at the sight of Chihiro sleeping peacefully. " Good night, "

And there again, Haku transformed again, soaring high up into the air, into the night sky, home to millions of stars.


	4. Chapter 4

Spirited Away 2 Chapter4-Zeniba's plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away! If you want to post this story, you must provide link and credit to me. Enjoy!

(A.N:Thank you for viewing my stories! I had deleted the original Spirited Away because of some grammar mistakes. I am trying to improve this newer version. Thank you for your views. I would really appreciate your comments. )

Chihiro woke up early the next morning. She quickly got dressed in her worker clothes. She viewed herself in the mirror. Lin woke up, surprised to see her up so early. " Hey, Sen! You are an early bird today! " Chihiro smirked at her reflection. " Yeah, to be honest, I got irritated that everyone else woke up before me that time. " Lin laughed. " Oh sorry for last time! Anyway, wait for me, I'll go change. " Lin said, rolling up her mattress and scooping up her clothes and pillow. Lin pulled on her top, tied the sash to her waist and joined Chihiro to go to the saunas. " Finally your tag is done. Fine craftsmanship. " Lin commented, taking hers and Chihiro's name tag on the board. The name tag was finely crafted with her worker name, 'Sen'. The work was made of oak, smooth against her fingers.

" Oh geez! " Chihiyaku exclaimed as Lin and Chihiro passed by his counter in the lobby. " We've got lots of customers today, so I'll need to issue more bath tokens! Here you go! " he said, shoving some at Lin and Chihiro. " Thank you! " Chihiro said to Chichiyaku, seeing that he had given some of the best tokens to her. Chihiyaku waved her and Lin off, as if he was fanning away a fly.

Lin and Chihiro were then told to attend to a couple of Season spirits. " I'll go with icy water, I don't want to melt, " the Winter spirit said. The Season spirits were attractive and very pretty. The Winter spirit had eyes cold as ice, that held a dangerous gaze. She wore jewelry made of ice crystals and had sliver hair decorated with snowflakes. " Warm water is ok for me, not too hot nor cold. " the Spring spirit said, her amethyst eyes shining, her heart-shaped flace had a natural glow and her glossy red hair tied back into a french braid with flowers. " And hot for me, like summer. " The Summer spirit said to Lin, while busy applying blood red lipstick. " Oh, I would like warm water just like Spring sister, please. " The Autumn spirit told Chihiro, pushing the bill into Chihiro's hands. " We'll need separate saunas. " Lin whisperes to Chihiro.

" I'll take the Winter and Summer. " Lin offered, and led the two of the sisters away. Chihiro bowed to the Autumn and Spring spirits. " This way. " she said, holding out her hand to a direction, gesturing for them to go that way. The Spring sister gave Chihiro a smile, holding hands with Autumn spirit. " A moment please, " Chihiro went to get towels and room temperature water. She went to the room that had hot water that was ready. The temperature had cooled down. Chihiro balanced one on her head and hugged another basin of water to her chest, cautiously walking backwards and closing the door on.

" Water's here! " Chihiro rushed towards the bathtub, pouring the water in. The two Season spirits climbed inside, enjoying their bath. " I'll leave you then, " Chihiro said, putting the towels on a stool and exiting the room. The next customer she served was a spirit who was half man and half horse. He had a chestnut red body of a stallion, and half the body of a man with curly black hair and blue eyes. He held a bow with a gold arrow. " We're honoured to have you at our bathhouse again, Sagittarius. " Aniyaku told the man, bowing. Aniyaku raised an eyebrow at Chihiro, signaling to her to take the next customer. As usual, she used the bath tokens for hot water.

By the end of her work time, Chihiro was extremely tired and worn-out. She hadn't see Haku at all today. Then, she suddenly remembered Zeniba had told her to come to her place today. " Oh no! I don't have tickets! " Chihiro said to herself. " No worries. " a voice said behind her. It was Sagittarius, the customer she served earlier. He handed her his bow and arrow. " You'll need this. I already know all about you, what you want to seek. You should have my bow and arrow. Just tell it where you would like to go and it will bring you there. I must go now. " he said, pushing the bow and arrow into her hands, giving a low bow. Chihiro bowed to him too.

He gave Chihiro a charming smile before vanishing. Chihiro stared at the bow and arrow in wonder. The bow was made of fine wood like her name tag, and the arrow made of pure, solid gold. Chihiro went back to her dorm alone, to the balcony. " She drew the arrow back against the string of the bow. " I want to go to Granny's place, " Nothing happened. Chihiro thought she was just being silly talking to a bow. But she felt the bow and arrow become a little warm. Sparks of gold shot out. " Whoa! " The arrow was very strong. It sent her to Zeniba's in no time. Chihiro let out a sigh of relief. The arrow shot so fast that Chihiro thought her heart almost leaped out.

" Granny, its me, Chihiro! " she knocked on Zeniba's door. The door creaked open, with Zeniba's beaming face and No-face greeted her warmly. " Oh, come in, dear. " Zeniba invited her in. " Rice balls with dried seaweed, " Zeniba said, putting a plate of rice balls in front of Chihiro. " Thank you Granny, " Chihiro reached for a rice ball. " Regarding about the details, there is no spirit who can grant eternal life," Chihiro almost choked on her rice ball when Zeniba said that. "what-" Zeniba interrupted her conversation. " Wait, I'm not done yet. " Zeniba told her. Chihiro sat up even straighter, swallowing the rest of her rice ball.

" There is no spirit who can grant life, but there is a very special tree, in the Land of Cloud. Just take one of its ripe fruit and you will be able to live forever. But however, no one has approached the trees for years as there are evil spirits guarding it. But who knows? Maybe you, will be the first one in years to get it. It is very dangerous and it might cost you your life. Are you willing to try? " Chihiro gulped.

" Yes, of course! But how can I get to it? Oh, and I almost forget something… " Chihiro showed Zeniba the bow and arrow that Sagittarius had given her. Zeniba's eyes widened at its wonderful sight. " That's the legendary item that Sagittarius owned! How'd you get it? " Chihiro stroked the bow and arrow. " Sagittarius gave it to me. He knew what I am seeking. " Zeniba smiled. " It'll be a great help on your journey, Chihiro. Not only it can help you teleport, it can also be used as a weapon. Try shooting at this board. " Zeniba made of piece of wooden board appear, with a target circle. Chihiro drew back the arrow and released her grip on it. The arrow landed right on the target. " Bull's eye, Chihiro! Uh-oh… " The piece of wood gave off a burnt smell. " Be careful with it. It can make serious damage with its fiery touch! " Chihiro looked at the arrow in astonishment. The arrow fell to the ground and floated back to the bow. " Amazing! " Chihiro found herself holding her breath, staring at the bow and arrow.

" Chihiro, when are you setting off for your seeking? " Zeniba asked. " Not yet, I need to wait until it is the perfect time. " She didn't know what she was saying, though.

" Goodbye, Granny! " Chihiro said. " Good luck, Chihiro dear. "

With that, she drew the arrow back again, standing in front of Zeniba's window. " Go to the bathhouse. " The arrow shot up, pulling Chihiro along with it. It sailed into the air, above the water and railway tracks. Chihiro hung onto it as tightly as she could, shutting her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she was already at the balcony. " Sen, I've got you dinner! " Lin said. " No thanks Lin, I've eaten earlier. " Lin put down a bowl of rice. " Ok, and while you are gone, Haku was looking for you. "

" Erm, where is he now? "

" Probably at the flower garden, as usual. "

Lin watch Chihiro hurry out of her dorm. In her hurry, she bumped into the door. Lin sighed. She watch her crawl out from the dorm, scratching her head. " That Chihiro and Haku, lovebirds, that's what they are. " She sort of envied Chihiro for having someone to love, but not like a friend, a sibling or family, but a soulmate and companion in life.

" Forever alone, for me. " she sighed, sprawling on the floor.

Chihiro slipped her shoes on, and went to the garden to meet Haku. " Haku, you wanted to talk to me? " Haku nodded. Chihiro squatted down beside him. " What about? " Haku fidgeted a little. " Chihiro, I won't force you anymore. You can stay here as long as you want to. " Chihiro smiled at him. " I'm so glad you understand Haku, but I choose to stay here forever. Haku widened his eyes. " What do you mean forever? " he asked curiously, thinking of her life span again. " I will become an immortal to stay here forever, Haku. "

" How? "


	5. Chapter 5

Spirited Away 2 Chapter 5-Before break day

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away! Wish I did…-_-

(A.N: Please continue to support my chapters. Thank you all for reading! I always look forward to writing each chapter, and I put in my best. I hope you appreciate my efforts!)

Chihiro woke up earlier than before the very next morning. It was a working day for her today as well. But she had days off the next two days. She looked around the small little room, glancing at her sleeping roommates. Lin was snoring peacefully away, hugging her pillow. Looking out at the balcony. She realized it was a slightly before sunrise. Chihiro wrapped herself in her flowery blanket, sitting in a yoga positive at the balcony. The sun was slowly rising. Chihiro liked to look at sunrise. It was usually breathtakingly beautiful.

The air in the morning was fresh and cooling. Chihiro admired the sunrise. But she had to stop looking. Chihiro had become very serious in her work schedules. She made it a practice is wake up early every working day, and she worked even harder than anyone else. Yubaba began to like her for being hardworking, and was one of her favorites already. She ordered Chichiyaku and Aniyaku to let her have the best bath tokens. Chihiro was happy that Yubaba was pleased with her work and efforts.

Just tonight while everyone will be sleeping. Chihiro planned to sneak out. Whether the path she was going was right or not, she just wanted to be with Haku, the one she loved. And forever. " Lin! " Chihiro called. " Oh, thanks for waking me up. " Lin said, stretching out her arms, struggling to get up as she was tangled in a mass of bedsheets. Chihiro rolled up her mattress and grabbed her pillow, putting it in the cupboard beside Lin's. Just like the usual routine, they got dressed up in their worker clothes, hurrying down the stairs to take their name tags and collect bath tokens from the counter. Neither did Chihiro know Haku woke up as early as she did in the morning and they bumped into each other in the doorway. " Morning, Haku. " Chihiro said, giving him a small grin and bowing. Haku returned it. " You look pretty energized today, Chihiro. Something good happened? "

" Nah, not yet, but I know something good will happen later on. " she replied. Haku cocked his head to the side questioningly, trying to know what she was up to again. " Ok, you must tell me later. " he whispered into her ear. " Yea, of course I will. See you later. " Haku gave her a small nod and watched her go to the sauna room for her work. She was so busy these days. Haku really wanted to spend more time with her, but she was always so cropped up with her job that he didn't even get to see her sometimes. " Tomorrow's her day off, I'll ask her out for a ride. " he thought, brightening up. He smiled to himself happily at the thought.

" What? Cleaning bathtubs again? You're so dead, Chichiyaku! " Lin growled. " Too bad, Lin. That is the way. " Chichiyaku said smugly to her, although he didn't look as if he meant it at all. Lin picked up a mop and a scrub from the storage and began cleaning the nearest bathtub. Chihiro took a piece of rag from the shelf and filled a bucket up with water and rinsed the rag, squeezing it and began cleaning the floor. " Lin, a customer will come soon! " Yukarin called. " Oh darn it! We've just started cleaning! There's not enough time! " Lin complained, dumping the scrub onto the ground. "Come on, Lin. It's our break day today. Let's enjoy after this hard work. " Chihiro encouraged her. Lin calmed down, her shoulders heaving up and down as she breathed in air. " I guess you have a point here. Thanks for the tip, Sen. "

Chihiro and Lin returned to their working mood again. Lin scrubed the bathtub furiously as if she was a cat scratching at something. Chihiro cleaned the floor thoroughly, racing up and down. As for Haku, he had just finished showing a few guests to their rooms and was prancing about with nothing else to do as many of the guests had either went to the dining room or to the saunas for a bath. He could see the workers running about in the rooms, busy as bees and being very serious. He spotted Chihiro scrubbing the floor and Lin scrubbing the bathtub.

He smiled at the sight of Chihiro wiping beads of sweat from her pretty face and taking orders from the guests. " She will be happy to have a break tomorrow, imagine that. She works hard and truly deserves a nice break from work. "

Time flies. Soon it was in the evening. " Yubaba brought us tea for our hard work today. Suprising, isn't it? " a girl named Suzume from her dorm said. " Whoa, I'm surprised. " Lin replied. Yukarin poured everyone a cup of tea from the table. Lin got a cup for Chihiro, who drank it up like a thirsty crow. It quenched her thirst nicely. Lin fanned herself. " This is my most exhausting day at work! " Lin mumbled, using a wet towel to clean her face. For the next few hours, all the workers had a bath and ate dinner before their sleep.

While Chihiro was in the shower, she thought about what she had planned to do. She might be gone for days. Yubaba and the others will soon notice about her disappearance and will definitely be in for a scolding when she return. But Chihiro had put her mind on it already, she was determined. " Chihiro, what are you doing inside! You've been inside for way too long! " Yukarin shouted. " Alright, I'm almost done! " Chihiro answered, drying herself with a towel and putting on her clothes. Usually after their shower, Chihiro's roommates were always hanging out in the dorm, either talking about work, gossiping or discussing about boys. She had eavesdropped a few times, and mostly it was about the male workers in the bathhouse.

It was quite funny when she overheard their squeals and how they feel. She yearned to join in the conversation as well, but it would get boring as most of them already knew she and Haku liked each other long ago. Only Lin and her got the most similar interests. Lin and Chihiro liked to look at the stars. " That's Polaris. " Lin pointed at the sky. All the 'diamonds' twinkled and flashed, none were still, like satellites from the Human World. In the Huaman World, she didn't see stars. Only rarely, she did.

She realized how different things were in the Spirit World. They were much beautiful, with no pollution at all. No wonder she wanted to come back so much. It was one of the many reasons. But mainly, she came back all because she wanted to see Haku. She had the bow and arrow packed safely in her bag. Now, she was waiting for everyone to fall asleep. " Bedtime! " Yukarin shouted, and she went to switch off the lights. Everyone was too exhausted today that they fell asleep quickly. She snuggled out of her duvet, putting on her jacket and took her backpack.


	6. Chapter 6

Spirited Away 2 Chapter 6-Chihiro's Journey.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away! But please read on and enjoy!

Chihiro put on her shoes and balanced herself on the railing of the balcony. She wanted to visit Zeniba first. " To Granny's! " she said and the arrow pulled her away. The weather was a little cold. Chihiro shivered bitterly as she pressed her teeth together. She felt scared at the sight of the dark, gloomy waters below her. It looked very deep, and she wondered if there were monsters living in it. She landed on the porch of Zeniba's cottage and went forward to knock on the door. " Hello dear, I was expecting you. Come in, you must be cold. " Zeniba peered through the gap of the door.

Chihiro warmed herself up by the fireplace, against the heat. " Land of Cloud is not as near as it seems. It may take a few days to arrive there, " Zeniba said, packing some food into Chihiro's bag. Zeniba put in a bottle of water, some cheese and bread. " Chihiro, would you mind if I come with you? " Zeniba asked her. " Of course not, Granny. It felt better if someone could come with me. "

" Ah, ah. " No face said. Zeniba smiled. " No-Face says he would like to come along as well. " Chihiro gave No-Face a grateful smile. " Thank you, Granny and No-face for volunteering to accompany me! When shall we set off? " Zeniba went to her spinning wheel and pulled outa cloak and her precious gold seal. " A moment, please. " She wrapped a cloak around her plump body. " I'm ready, are you, No-Face? " No-face gave a small nod. " Very well, lets go. " Zeniba turned into her paper bird form and No-Face into a little kitten. No-Face scrambled into Chihiro's backpack and gave a low meow of satisfaction. Zeniba tagged herself to Chihiro's shoulder. " To the Land of Cloud! " she told the arrow. This time it grew bigger and bigger, glowing with flames. It lifted up Chihiro and made her sit on it like witches do on their broomsticks. " Hold on tight! " Zeniba whispered into Chihiro's ear.

Chihiro clutched it tightly. The flames didn't hurt one bit at all. It rose from the ground, sailing out of the window. Wind blew in Chihiro's face and she felt her heart racing. It seemed the arrow had a mind of its own. It flew between the clouds, dodging the Midnight Birds. Chihiro felt tired and let her guard down, leaning on the arrow, half-awake. The arrow travelled with so much speed, unlike what Zeniba predicted that might take days to arrive at their destination. After a few hours,before she knew it, she was approaching the Land of Cloud. The arrow stopped in the midair, letting Chihiro climb off from it before shrinking back into its original size, joining the bow. Chihiro tucked it into her backpack.

A big iron gate stood in front of her. There was a long line of people with animals, carts loaded with goods of any kind waiting to get into the city. There were a few guards at the gate, tall, well-built and muscular. They wore shining armours and helmets, they faces strict and serious. One of the guards was in charge of checking the stuff, trying to rummage around if there were any items considered illegal before letting the merchants and visitors past the gate. Chihiro lined up and waited patiently for her turn. The man in front of her had his organic food examined by the guards. " Next! " one of the guards shouted, and pushed Chihiro to the front. " Give me your bag, " he said, holding out his hands. Chihiro gave it to him immediately when she was told to do so. No-Face crawled out in his kitten form and grommed himself, purring loudly. The guard then sniffed at the food Chihiro brought, and stared at the bow and arrow in wonder.

" Miss, you've got really beautiful bow and arrow. " he complimented, and put Chihiro's belongings back into her backpack. " You can go through! Next! " Chihiro bent down to pick up No-Face, cuddling it in her arms and putting him back into her backpack. Looking into the distance, Chihiro stare at a majestic castle in awe. " The King and Queen lives there with their daughter. What luxury. " Zeniba commented, with a slight jealousy in her voice. The castle was white as clouds, the turrets decorated with shining pearls. Haku might had loved to see it with her. It was such a pity he could not witness the sight.

A carriage appeared at the trail across the road. It was pulled by six blue roan horses. " It's the princess. It's better to avoid her. She's a big bundle of trouble, that's what I heard. Chihiro hid behind a tree near to them. As the carriage came nearer, there was a shout coming from it. " Slow on, old sheep-brains! " the voice shouted in rage. Chihiro jumped at the voice's scary tone. It sounded very sharp and fierce. The footman slowed down the coach with an apologetic look on his face. He jumped down from his seat and went towards to doors of the gleaming carriage. " Yes, you highness? " he asked politely, bowing. " It's so hot here inside. I need a drink! " Instantly Chihiro knew whose voice it was. It was from the princess, of course. " We need to run away. Now, " Zeniba warned Chihiro with an alarming voice.

Chihiro darted away from behind the tree away from the carriage and the princess's servants. " Stop right there! Who are you? Snooping around like that? " Chihiro glued to the spot, too scared to speak. " Answer me, you stranger! " The princess walked briskly up to her. She had skin as white as snow and curly blonde hair with stern-looking, steely grey eyes. " Your highness, " Zeniba flew up to Chihiro's ear. " We're just visitors, admiring your carriage from just now. We're sorry that we've caused you anger. " The princess threw back and head, laughing. " Who are you? I'm physic! A piece of paper talking! " Chihiro clamped her mouth together tightly as the princess laughed at Zeniba. The princess was very spoilt and disrespectful towards others. That made Zeniba's blood boil furiously. " Whoever you are, royal or had a higher position than what I am, you are a disrespectful and spoilt brat in my eyes! " Zeniba scolded.

The princess glared at Zeniba, her fists clenched. " Men, get them! " she ordered. " And give the girl's bag to me! " The princess's footmen went forward to grab Chihiro. As for Zeniba, she floated up high into the air from the men's reach. " Granny! Help me! Don't let her get the bow and arrow! " Chihiro cried, her eyes pricked with tears as the men grabbed her so hard that she thought her arm might break. Zeniba fluttered towards the backpack, but the princess got her and tore it into pieces. " Granny! " She didn't hear Zeniba's reply. The princess picked up her bag. " NO! " But much to her relief, No-Face climbed out of her bag, licking his paws meekly with a low purr. " Oh, what a cute kitty! " The princess squealed, squatting down to pat No-Face. But No-Face, in his cat form, jumped into the princess's face, stretching out his razor sharp claws to scratch her face.

The princess screamed in agony, letting go of Chihiro's bag as her servants, including the men holding on Chihiro rushed forward to her aid. " Come, No-Face! " Chihiro opened the lid for No-Face and he leaped in fast as lightning. " Chihiro, I've sent a new paper to guide you along. Now it's No-Face and you. Now, you have to head southwest till you see a farm. I'll contact you again. " Zeniba's gentle voice sounded in her mind. " Thanks, Granny! " Chihiro breathed. A compass appeared in her hands. Without hesitation, Chihiro headed southwest the direction pointed out. Looking down, (she was on a cloud) she saw the sun rise through a gap in the cloud. That means it was a new day.

Haku tiptoed down the stairs. He waited for Chihiro down the corridor patiently, hoping it would make a fantastic surprise. The door opened, and out came Lin looking distraught, her hair in a mess. " Haku! Have you seen Chihiro? " she cried out. Haku shook his head innocently. " Well, when I woke up, I saw she was gone! " Upon hearing this, Haku immediately ran out and search for Chihiro. He and Lin searched everywhere in the bathhouse for her, and even went to ask Kamaji if he had seen her anywhere. " No, I haven't, " Kamaji replied, lighting a cigratte. Haku and Lin exchanged anxious glances. " We should report to Yubaba. " Haku decided, turning into his dragon form and flew up to Yubaba's office at the highest level.

" Yubaba! " Haku shouted. Yubaba seemed annoyed to see Haku at the moment. " Why didn't you come from the front door? Is there something you need to tell me? " Yubaba said with irritation. Boh was eating cookies at the fireplace, and Yubaba was busy looking through documents. " Chi-I mean Sen has gone missing. We couldn't find her anywhere. No one has seen her this morning. " Yubaba slammed her fist onto the desk in fury. " That girl! Gone off again without my permission! Yu-Bird, go and get news about her. " Yubaba shouted. She covered her face with her hands, combing the loose hair that had escaped from her bun.

" Haku, please go out, I'm and tired and would like peace of my own, " she snapped, and sent Haku out of her office. Haku looked up at the clear blue skies and sighed. Where exactly was Chihiro? Why did she always make him worry so much? Haku thought. He felt disappointed that he could not ask Chihiro out. He couldn't stop worrying about her. Maybe she was in another place in the Spirit World, away from the bathhouse. " Why didn't I think of that before? " Haku asked, thinking that he was too silly. He transformed into a dragon again, soaring high into the air, hoping that it would help better if he can search for her in a higher place. Chihiro ate a bun. It filled her stomach immediately although it was so small. A tiny paper bird appeared. " Oh Granny! You found us! " Chihiro said, feeling relieved. "Are your legs tired? " the paper bird asked, tagging on her shoulder. " Not a bit. " lied Chihiro though she knew it ached. " Chihiro, I can clearly tell. The arrow can't go directly to the tree this time round, because the spirits are using magic to block any form of teleporting objects. In that case, I'll turn No-Face into a battle cat. "

When Chihiro was about to reply no, Zeniba had already worked her magic. A bright glow appeared on No-Face, changing the kitten into a big cat. Now No-Face had the form of a slim black panter, its eyes yellow and fearsome. Chihiro backed away from the panter. " Don't worry Chihiro. No-Face says he doesn't mind. In fact, he quite likes the idea of being a battle cat. " Zeniba laughed. Chihiro climbed onto the panter's back. ' Well, let's continue heading southwest. We're near the tree when we see a farm. " No-Face sprinted into the direction of southwest. Chihiro grabbed the leather collar around its neck as No-Face continued running. In the next few hours, The Land of Cloud was just a fluffy white plain of land, white and stretched. It seemed like a desert, but it was not as hot, of course. " Er, No-Face, let's journey on, "

Agter some time, Chihiro saw a golden plot of land lined with picket white fencing. She squinted at the sight from the bright sun rays. " Oh, geez, we must be near to that place, Granny. " Zeniba's paper bird form flapped against her shoulder in reply. As she went nearer to the farm, she could see vegetable plantations, chickens cops, cows, sheeps and horses in the pastures. " No trespassing! " a boy's voice shouted out. A year her age ran in front of her. No-Face roared, sending the boy stumbling backwards, his eyes with fright. " We aren't trespassing, I'm just heading to the mountains. " Chihiro explained, patting No-Face on his panther head. " No, you mustn't! There are evil spirits all around and whoever went there before never returned. " he said, wiping dirt from his overalls. Chihiro exchanged glances with Zeniba. " Don't worry, Chihiro. Words are just words. You got Sagittarius magic item with you, its powerful enough. " The boy stared at Zeniba curiously. " Erm, mind if you let us through? " Zeniba asked, drifting over onto the boy's straw-hat. " Wait! Before you go, I need you to have something… " the boy rushed into the barn and came out with a horseshoe. He edged forward carefully to No-Face and clipped it onto his leather collar. " It will sure bring luck. " the boy told Chihiro. " Thank you! I'm Chihiro. What is your name? " Chihiro asked him, beaming. " I'm Ryo. Good to help others, anyway. Don't mention it. " Chihiro bowed and urged No-Face forward down the dirt road of the farm. Ryo waved at them. " Good luck! " he shouted, waving his straw-hat.

Zeniba tagged onto Chihiro's shoulder again. " That's the mountains, Chihiro. The tree is just outside the cave. " Chihiro nodded. No-Face picked up speed and sprinted along, with Chihiro holding tightly to his collar, just as tightly as she held onto Haku's horns. The mountain was just a few yards away…

Haku made a swift landing on a cloud. He decided to pay his friend, Ryo, a visit and help out at his farm. The guards let him in immediately as they recognized he was the Sprit of the Kohaku River, and they he had paid numerous visits to their land before. " Greeting, Kohaku! " they saluted and bowed. Haku went past the gate and flew to the farm. There he was again, Ryo lying on the back of his Dun stallion, his straw-hat over his face and humming a cheerful tune as he napped under the warm sun. " Ryo, it's me Haku. " Haku roared in his dragon language, hovering in midair. Ryo removed his straw-hat from his face lazily, peering at the majestic dragon. " Hello, Haku! I met interesting characters today. " Haku shapeshifted into his humanoid form.

Haku liked listening to Ryo's stories. " Well, who? " Haku asked, settling on the green pasture. " I met a girl riding on a black panther and a paper bird tagging along on her shoulder. She said she was heading for the mountains. " Haku felt his heart racing again. " Did she say who she was? " Ryo gave his stallion an apple. " I think she said her name was Chihiro. " Ryo responded lazily. Haku's emerald eyes widened in astonishment. What did Chihiro think she was doing? Heading to a mountain guarded by evil spirits! " Since when did she leave? " Haku asked again, feeling tense. " About minutes ago, " Ryo said, whistling. " do you know her? " Haku nodded. " Yes, I was looking for her. Thanks Ryo, I gotta leave for now. See you later! " Haku said, transforming again, diving into the sky. " I wonder why is he in such a hurry. Looks as if he's in love. " Ryo thought, giggling to himself like a retard.

Chihiro halted No-Face as they faced the quiet mountain. Not a soul was in sight. They were in only ones at the mountain. For now. No-Face crept in stealthily, and Chihiro tucked the bow and arrow under her shirt in case the evil spirits saw it. Zeniba acted as a hair accessory with Chihiro's purple hairband. But actually, she was keeping a lookout for Chihiro for any spirits creeping up to them.

No-Face stopped as a bush in front of them rustled. Chihiro's head snapped up at the strange sound. A fox crawled out. It looked just like a normal fox, Chihiro thought, until it stared directly into Chihiro's eyes. The fox's eyes were bloodshot red. Chihiro aimed her bow and arrow and it. The fox eyes widened at the arrow that was shooting towards it, but didn't move a muscle to try to escape. The arrow went straight for the fox's furry chest, and into its heart. It cried in pain before loosing consciousness, tumbling off the mountain surrounded by pebbles. Chihiro sucked in air quickly, panting. It was the first time she had killed someone. " Chihiro, there are more spirits in foxes' appearances behind us. Run! " No-Face got the message and sprinted up the slope. A gang of foxes followed, their eyes just as red as the earlier fox. No-Face climbed up a tall tree. Chihiro looked down. The foxes pawed the tree with their claws, but with no avail. But still, they sat down under the tree, waiting for Chihiro to come down. Their eyes kept focused on Chihiro, saliva dripping from their wide-open jaws. No-Face relaxed his muscles and tensed up again. Ready to leap to the big stone in front of them, leading up to the cave. " Come on, No-Face! You can do it! " Zeniba and Chihiro encouraged him. And No-Face leaped upwards, landing perfectly on the stone boulder.

" Well done, No-Face! " Chihiro praised him. No-Face gave a low purr as he glared down at the foxes. Chihiro looked in front. There were more stone boulders. " Come on, let's jump to those as well, No-Face! " No-Face grunted in reply. Stretching his long, limber ships, he bent down to leaping position. Chihiro gritted her teeth nervously as No-Face prepared for the next jump. No-Face jumped to the next stone. " Oh, well-done! See the remaining ones ahead, let's do them too. " No-Face growled loudly. Chihiro looked at him, amazed. " What's wrong, No-Face? Are you injured or something? " Zeniba's paper bird flapped against her hair. " No, look Chihiro! The stones in front disappeared! We're tricked! " she wailed. Chihiro whipped her head around as she heard footsteps behind them. It was the entire gang of foxes, coming for them. They were trapped now, dead end.


	7. Chapter 7

Spirited Away 2 Chapter 7- The Escape Route

Disclaimer: saying this over and over like a broken recorder… I do not own Spirited Away.

Chihiro gasped, just in a moment of success, then now she had fallen into a trap. " We can't retreat safely-they are blocking the way! " Zeniba exclaimed, her voice filled with panic. Chihiro glanced down before her. It was just a valley of sharp stones and a small stream running through. " We'll have to jump. It's our only way out, " Chihiro whispered. " Dear, I do not want you to get hurt. But I do trust you, the decisions you make. " Zeniba said, flapping against her shoulder in her paper bird form. " yes, we do not fear- " Before Chihiro could even finish her sentence, No-Face attempted a huge leap. " Woah No-Face! " Chihiro dug her nails into his collar, pressing into No-Face's sides.

They went straight into the stream, splashing into the cool water. No-Face's cat paws kicked the pebbles away angrily, and the little stream flowed through the path. Chihiro looked up to see the group of foxes staring down at them with their gleaming red eyes, bright as rubies. " Don't worry, they can't come in contact with water or they will disappear. " Zeniba whispered with glee. " Let's go and get the fruit. " No-Face stick close in the stream, following his way up where the water flow down. No-Face climbed over the pebbles, and kicked his hind legs to get the way up. In front of them was a large black hole. It was etched deep and looked dark. Just then, a few candles and a lighter rolled down to No-Face's feet. Chihiro bent over to pick them up. Just as she was about to light a candle, Zeniba quickly stopped her. " No, Chihiro! Don't use the items. They are just another trap. " Chihiro looked at the candles and lighter in digust. Slowly after Zeniba's words, they crumbled away as dust. Chihiro sneezed. " Oh goodness! Seems like there are still a lot to go through, " Zeniba muttered a few magic words and a few more candles appeared. " use these with the arrow. " Chihiro nodded, putting the remaining candles into her pocket while she placed the arrow between her teeth and lit one of the candles with it.

It gave an unnatural blue glow. Chhiro urged No-Face into the dark cave. No-Face responded with a slight sign of nerves. Chihiro hugged close, feeling the warmth from the fur. Some bats fluttered out when they saw their 'intruder'. No-Face growled and clawed at the bats that attempted to attack. More of them appeared. Feeling the warmth of the arrow, she whipped it out. The moment the bats saw the flaming arrow, they darted away swiftly with the flutter of their wings, leaving quietness around. " Phew, my first encounter with bats! " Zeniba flapped again. " There are lots more to learn, Chihiro. " As the walked further for a few minutes, there was a gold beam of light. " That must be the entrance to the tree! " Zeniba cleared her voice awkwardly. Slowly, they approached it. Before them, was the entrance, and the tree. The tree had sliver trunk, leaves the colour of sapphires and fruits as red as blood, ripe and ready. The tree was a little too tall. Chihiro had to stand still on No-Face's back to reach it. With outstretched hands, she tiptoed a little further, almost enough to touch one.

But at that crucial moment, a voice bellowed, " Not so easy, you little wretch! You will bear the consequences! " A lady with hair the exact colour of the leaves of the trees appeared. Her eyes were red as well, with a resemblance to the foxes. She had sharp pointy ears with one of them pierced with three gold loops. She wore a sliver gown, with leather wristbands around her wrists. " How dare you kill the prince! The fox you killed earlier was our crown prince, next up on the throne, you idiot! " She raised a thin finger of accusation at Chihiro, then her eyes fell onto No-Face, who was growling at her presence. " You will pay with your life. " she screamed with rage. " You shall never escape from me! " Something-Chihiro did not even know before crossed her mind and she blurted out the words. " Isn't that the tree with fruits that give life? That can still make him alive again, it won't ? " Chihiro challenged. The lady narrowed her eyes at Chihiro's sentence with doubt, but her face still furious. " Whatever, but you are still responsible for his death! " the lady screamed again, her voice echoing. Right before her eyes, the lady transformed into a huge fox with beautiful red fur. It was three times before than No-Face. Without second thoughts, Chihiro jumped up and grabbed a two fruits. " We must find the prince, now! " Chihiro hissed to No-Face, whom dodged from the lady's blows. No-Face ran towards a tunnel and crawled into it. For the lady, she was much too big to come after them. Zeniba made a spider web appear, blocking the transformed fox.

There was another entrance ahead. There was a boy whom looked about Chihiro's age sprawled on the ground, with blood dripping down from his chest, where the heart was located. Chihiro recalled of the moment years back when she had to force the medicine cake into Haku's mouth when he had swallowed Zeniba's seal. It was probably the prince. Without hesitation, she forced a fruit into his mouth. Chihiro jumped back when the boy suddenly choked in a throwing-up motion. " Sshh! He's getting his life back! " said Zeniba. Chihiro watched as the boy stopped choking and blinked a few times, and slowly stood up. " You little wretch, don't you dare to lay a finger on my son! " It was the lady again. She was back in her original form, with long, sharp nails. But she stopped as she saw the boy struggling to get up. She ran towards him joyfully, giving him a hug. " Oh, I'm so glad! " she exclaimed with tears of joy. The lady released him, clutching his hands. " Tell me, what did that wretch do to you! " The boy gave Chihiro a dazzling smile. " She didn't mean to bring us harm, Mother. In fact, she had helped me, or I wouldn't be talking to you right now. " The boy walked towards Chihiro slowly, whom backed nervously. The boy's eyes was a similar shade of red too, but they were warm and friendly, beautiful and almond-shaped like Haku's.

" Hello, I'm Takehiko, the crown prince of the fox spirits. We are responsible that you've mistaken us for evil spirits. The other foxes are just guards on duty. " Chihiro blushed in embarrassment when she heard that she had mistaken them for evil spirits. Chihiro gulped. " Nice to meet you… I'm Chihiro… " she mumbled. The lady went towards her and apologized. " Sorry for blaming you earlier on, Chihiro. " she said sincerely. " To pay for it, you have been invited to stay with us, as long as you like. " Chihiro didn't want to stay to delay of being a spirit and going back to see Haku, but she felt that it was rude to reject their kind offer and furthermore, they were royals. " Thank you, it's a honour. " she blurted out, trying to remain her posture. Takehiko smiled another lovely smile, making Chihiro melt inside. They were just too kind.


	8. Chapter 8

Spirited Away Chapter 8-Things on the wrong timing

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own this awesome movie.

" Omigosh! " Chihiro flounced onto the big bed with a beautiful patchwork quilt. No-Face was also a special guest- He had a round rattan basket with silk pillows in it to sleep on. " We've got the fruit, and now a stay at a royal's place! We're really lucky today. " Zeniba commented, turning into her original form. It was not exacltly a palace, but just a house from a fox's den." Dear, you must be tired now. And how long do you intend to stay? " Chihiro squeezed on a fat pillow tightly. " Tomorrow! I can't wait to get back. " Chihiro mumbled. Just then, the door knocked. " Oh shucks. " Zeniba muttered, changing back into paper bird form and hid herself beside Chihiro's purple hairband, acting as an accessory. "Come in! " Chihiro cried out, sitting up straight. A small girl went into the room and bowed. " Hello miss, I'm Ayame. Her majesty wants you to join them for dinner. " Ayame said politely. Chihiro nodded. " Ok, I'll go now- " Ayame blocked her way before she could get out of the room. " Erm sorry for my rudeness, her majesty wants you dressed too… " Ayame stammered.

" Oh, that's ok. Where are the clothes? " Chihiro asked casually. " They are in that wardrobe, miss. Let me show you, " Ayame walked towards the wardrobe in the corner of the room and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful clothes Chihiro had ever seen. " Wow… " she gasped. Ayame gave her a bright smile. " take your time, miss. Call me once you're done. " Ayame left the room and closed the door. " My! What lovely clothes! You'll look fine in them! " Zeniba said happily, ushering Chihiro forward to pick out her clothes to wear. Chihiro picked out a white blouse and a knee-length black skirt, with matching white heels with embroidered pearls. She immediately went to the changing room to change. It was like a dream. Who had knew fox spirits could be this dead rich?

Perhaps the story about evil spirits was a fabricated one so that they could keep outsiders away. The moment she went out of the bathroom, Zeniba called Ayame over. " Miss, this won't do! Your hair is a bit messy, let me help you! " Ayame argued when Chihiro refused stubbornly. Having no other choice, Chihiro gave in at sat down, letting Ayame do her hair. " Just do a normal ponytail. " Chihiro requested as Ayame grabbed a comb. She combed up Chihiro's hairs gently and removed all the tangles and did a neat ponytail. " Thanks, Ayame. " Chihro said upon her reflection. Ayame smiled. " Your welcome. Let me show you the way to the dining hall. This way. " Ayame held out her thin arm. " Follow me. " Ayame led her along a few corridors, decorated with beautiful vases, flowers, and then to the entrance of the dining hall. " In you go. " Ayame pushed her in. The lady, who was actually the queen, beamed at her. Takehiko waved her over to sit next to him. Chihiro bowed before taking a seat. " My dear king, this is Chihiro, the girl who saved our Takehiko. " The lady said to a plump man with a friendly face dressed in a gold robe.

The king shot her a friendly smile. Chihiro nodded and returned him back a smile nervously. " Chihiro, meet the others from the family, these are Kumiko, Mitsuko, Shouji and Daichi. " Two other girls and two little twin boys smiled and waved warmly at Chihiro. " Nice to meet you. " Chihiro told them respectfully. The lady smiled and glanced at the king expectantly. " Let our dinner begin! My dear queen Yukiko, where is the grape wine you bought recently? " Queen Yukiko grinned at the king. " They'll be bringing it in, dear. " The servants served them mouth-watering dishes and the grape wine. They picked up the cutlery and started eating. Chihiro picked up her napkin to wipe her mouth clean. The food was delicious, but she liked the food more that was served at the bathhouse. She didn't want to be a wet blanket, so she joined in the joyous chat with the others, hesitating a little.

Haku stared down with disappointment. He had already reached at the mountains but it had no sign of Chihiro, not even a small clue where she could have been. " I'll wait here, " he thought as he curled up onto a tree branch, blowing hot breath to keep himself warm in the cold weather. His eyelids grew heavy and soon he was snoozing peacefully, dreaming happily about what had happened seven years back…

The sunshine shone through the translucent blue curtains into Chihiro's guestroom. She stirred and yawned, blinking slowly and sat up to change out of the silk nightgown Ayame had forced her to wear. She changed back into her usual clothes that had been washed yesterday and put them on. Zeniba mouthed a good morning to Chihiro and No-Face grommed himself meekly. " I'm going to find Takehiko. " she told Zeniba before she walked off. Zeniba was wornout from yesterday and didn't bother to tag along with Chihiro. Good timing, she bumped into Takehiko in the doorway. " Morning, Chihiro. " he greeted politely. Chihiro bowed. " Morning, Takehiko. I've got to leave early today. I have some things to attend to. She had to eat the fruit at the bathhouse, away from the tree.

" What? So fast? Can't you stay for a few days more? You're the closest friend I've ever had and mother doesn't approve me of making friends with others. But she is ok with me hanging out with you. Please? " Takehiko gave Chihiro puppy-dog eyes, only those eyes were red. Takehiko convinced her to stay for a few times before Chihiro agreed reluctantly. " Alright! I'll stay just for two days. Gosh, I don't don't know you well enough yet. " Chihiro blurted out, and then quickly covered her mouth with astonishment at her words. Takehiko burst out laughing. " So that's a yes? Thank you, Chihiro. Want to go hunting? I like your flaming arrow. It'll surely be a good instrument for hunting. How about it? " Chihiro nodded. " Sure, sounds great. I have it with me all the time. Lets go then! " Chihiro replied excitedly, and followed Takehiko out. Takehiko took her to the palace stables. " You need one of these horses here. Just pick one that you like. " Takehiko told her while he led out a handsome buckskin stallion which was already tacked up. Chihiro fell in love with a graceful dapple grey Arabian mare. " Oh great choice. Her name is Seraphina. I bought her a year ago from a local farm. " Takehiko said and ordered the stable boy to tack up Seraphina. Takehiko jumped onto the buckskin horse, holding onto the leather reins tightly.

Chihiro had taken riding lessons last time and she knew well enough to ride. Riding skills do come in handy. She patted Seraphina's muzzle and climbed onto her back. " Now we head to the woods. Race you there! " Takehiko said, pointing towards some trees nearby. Without listening to Chihiro's reply, he gave his horse a kick and galloped away swiftly. " Hey wait! " Chihiro gave Seraphina a small kick and sent her galloping after Takehiko in thundering hoof-beats. " I hope to get a fine stag to add to my dad's collection. But don't hunt the foxes! " Takehiko strung his bow and snatched up an arrow when, in coincidence, a stag appeared. He aimed at it and released the arrow. It went swiftly into the air and landed perfectly on its chest. It collapsed with a whinny of surprise. Takehiko leaped off his horse and ran towards the deer, removed the arrow and slung it over his shoulders.

" Next, how about an animal from you? " Takehiko nudged Chihiro. " Ok, I'll try… " Chihiro replied. Takehiko mounted on his horse and gave Chihiro an encouraging smile. Suddenly, they heard a vicious growl behind them. Takehiko's eyes widened in fear. " Run! It's a dangerous beast! " he shouted in alarm. Seraphina bolted off fast as lightning without instructions but Chihiro could see clearly the beast's appearance. It had a scaly blue body and the head of a rooster. It looked horrible. It lunged towards Takehiko, who rolled off his horse. His sword was a few meters away, but it was too far for him to reach. The ugly beast snatched up Takehiko's sword. Takehiko could only crawl backwards helplessly as the beast was trudging towards him in heavy footsteps. Chihiro racked her brains to think of a solution to save him. A warm glow rose from Sagittarus's bow and arrow. With second thoughts, Chihiro aimed at its heart and released the flaming arrow. It landed on its chest, edging deep into its scales, creating a deep wound. The beast howled in agony, its beady eyes glaring at Chihiro. " You will regret this! " the beast shrieked pointedly and stumbled in front of Takehiko, who jumped backwards in fright. Chihiro could hardly believe her eyes. She killed another creature! And not to mention, a scary beast. She ran to Takehiko and helped him up. He was breathing repeatedly to calm himself down. " Are you ok? " Chihiro asked worriedly, hoping that she will not be held responsible if his parents knew about this matter.

" Thank you Chihiro! You were really brave just now! " he exclaimed, giving her a thumbs-up sign and another of his silly grins. " Thanks! Now what should we do with him? " Chihiro looked at the beast. It had fallen flat onto his face, with the arrow pierced directly through its body with blood flooding out slowly. Chihiro plucked the arrow out in digust. " Gross! " she grimaced at the hideous sight of the arrow which was cloaked in fresh blood and some scales from the beast. " This will do the trick, " Takehiko said softly, blowing at the arrow, sending some sliver sparks appearing, forming a cool mist around the arrow. There it was again, a magnificent arrow with its unique glow. " Thanks! " Chihiro rubbed the arrow with her sleeve, feeling its warmth against her fingers. " You're welcome. Lets bring this beast back. " Takehiko said. " I'll need a cart. " Takehiko gathered some logs and bits of rope. Chihiro helped to tie the logs up and they dragged the beast up onto it and tied the horses to the cart.

" Come on! Pull! " Takehiko slapped his horse's back and it started trotting up the way back with Seraphina following at his command. Takehiko pulled Chihiro along up onto the cart.

Haku hung upside down the branch like a bat, surveying the path, waiting for Chihiro to come. At least, some one did. A group of foxes came and raced up to the tree Haku was hanging on. Haku transformed to his humanoid form to communicate with them. " Hello there! I'm looking for a human girl by the name of Chihiro. Have you seen her? " The foxes exchanged suspicious glances and then nodded at each other. They transformed as well. They appeared again in the form of a group of well-built men. " We're not sure, but there was a girl who came. " one of them who was probably the leader said. " We don't know where she's gone off, but to us she was an intruder. She somehow escaped. We've answered to your question, so off you go! " the leader boomed. Haku gave him a dirty look and transformed, flying into the air majestically. " She's gone off somewhere again! " Haku muttered to himself. Why was she always making him worry? Now what should I do?


	9. Chapter 9

Spirited Away 2 Chapter 9-Great Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. (sorry I've not been on lately! Busy schedule. But here's the ninth chapter, enjoy! XD)

" Come back to your work Haku! It's pretty ok if I'm just short of Chihiro! " Yubaba sent Haku an angry mind message. Haku frowned as he heard the message. But he obeyed it. I trust Chihiro anyway, I'm sure she'll still be able to find her way back without my help. " Yes, I'm coming back, Yubaba. " Haku sent a mind message back to Yubaba. Pity it was only what spirits could do. They could also block them if they wanted to. Haku flew back to the bathhouse, thinking that he was being too irresponsible.

Back at the den of the Fox Spirits… " Chihiro saved you again? " Queen Yukiko asked, her eys widening. " Yea, " Takehiko replied. " I was such a coward just now. Chihiro is a very capable person. " Takehiko said, blushing with embarrassment. Takehiko's mother laughed. " Oh, humble son! Well, what's our topic last week? Let me think… " Takehiko gulped. He did not want to discuss about that one, especially after he had met Chihiro. " Aha! Me and your father the king went to the general's place three days ago and they said they were happy to have you as their son-in-law. Their daughter had no say, in fact, she was pleased. " Takehiko gulped again, clearing his throat slightly. " Well mother, I already have someone in mind. " Queen Yukiko frowned alittle, making some lines on his pretty forehead appear. " Dear, but I've already made an agreement with the general. If the someone you have in mind is better than the general's daughter, we could still make amends. Say, Takehiko, who is that someone? " Queen Yukiko said gently, placing a hand lightly on her precious son's head.

" Will be be angry with me? "

" No, I never will. "

" Can you trust my choice? "

" It depends, just say, I want the best for you. "

Takehiko hesitated a little, breathing deeply to calm himself. He thought of Chihiro's shining brown eyes, lips curved into a lovely smile and her thick brown hair. " Well… " Takehiko's voice trailed off nervously. " It's… well, it's Chihiro. " Queen Yukiko eyes widened in astonishment at the mention of the stranger whom they had only just met. " We don't know about her family background, wealth and status… " " Mother, it doesn't matter! I don't care about all those things. That's exactly what I like about her! " Takehiko argued stubbornly, much to his mother's surprise. " Listen- " Takehiko stormed out of the room. " You can't decide my life! "

Chihiro heard Takehiko shouting. " He must be in a temper right now. I'll go talk to him. " Chihiro told Zeniba, who was reading a book on the sofa. " Be back soon, I don't want to ba alone. " When Chihiro went out of the room, she could see Takehiko leaning on the wall, his trousled hair messy. Chihiro crept back into her room. Maybe she could lock herself in? She heard part of the conversation, but wasn't entirely sure what was going on. She frowned a little and stared out blankly at the window. " I miss you so much, Haku… " she mumbled. It wasn't that she disliked staying with the fox spirits, they were kind to her. But Chihiro merely just wished to go back to the bathhouse. Zeniba watched her intently and No-Face paused to look as well. " Ha, that girl. I'm pretty sure what she is thinking about. " Zeniba stroked No-Face's head. No-Face barked softly and of course, Chihiro who was so engrossed in her train of thoughts didn't even realize as she was far too oblivious to her surroundings, in her train of thoughts.

Soon, it was dinner time. Takehiko fumed when he thought of his parents rejecting his way. He would announce to everyone, that he liked Chihiro. After that, nothing would stop his parents, surely. Takehiko dressed himself and combed his dark brown hair neatly. Well, everyone has to make himself presentable for this kind of things. Ah, and not to mention, the beautiful necklace his great grandmother had given to him a few years ago in her deathbed. It was meant for his future bride, of course. Takehiko's great grandmother doted on him very much. She would always mention him to her friends all the time when they had a party, and to the guests who were invited. It was always: " Look, everyone, this is my precious darling great grandson! He'll make a good king for us in the future, am I right, Takehiko? " she would say. Then he would always blush and whisper, feeling pleased. " Gran,of course I will! I love you! " Takehiko could remember how she smiled, the wrinkling at the side of her eyes, which were a fluroscent pink due to age. Now, this is the time I succeed. Gran, are you watching over me? Takehiko thought, fingering the shining necklace made of solid gold and blue sapphires lightly. " Your highness, why are you taking so long? " Hina, his attendant called out to him. Takehiko snapped out of his thoughts. " Coming! "

" Come sit here, my dear son. What's taking you so long? We were all waiting for you. " The king his father said. " I'm sorry to keep you waiting. " Takehiko said, bowing before he took his seat. " Wine please, " The king told a servant nearby. The servant immediately took a bottle of wine and filled up his cup and also everyone else's. " Cheers! " Chihiro lifted her cup nervously along with the others and forced a small smile. " Father, is it ok if you lend me time for a moment? " Takehiko asked, fiddling the neckace in his pocket hopefully. " Sure. The glory is yours. " The king said, stroking his beard. Takehiko nodded and stood up to face everyone. " Attention please! I would like to announce something. " The queen his mother gave him an encouraging smile and Takehiko felt a little bad inside. Still, nothing could stop him. He cleared his throat. " The one I have in mind, for some time now… Chihiro, will you marry me? " Takehiko said calmly, though his heart was beating, really fast. A look of surprise lit up in her eyes. His siblings had astonished looks on their faces, as well as his parents. " Takehiko! " his mother wailed out in disappointment. " I'm sorry, mother. " Takehiko said, dipping his head in shame. Now he looked back at Chihiro. " Chihiro? " Chihiro shook her head sadly. " Takehiko, I'm very sorry. I do have someone in mind. You are a very good person, I'm sure you will find someone better than me. " and with that, Chihiro bolted out of the dining hall. She ran up to her room and slipped the bolt over the lock. " No-Face and gran, we must go back now! " she yelled. Zeniba woke up, startled. No-Face was perfectly alert. Chihiro slipped on her clothes.

" Now the doors are locked. We can only escape out from the window. " Now, knowing that the myth of the spirits were fake, Chihiro made the arrow grow and Zeniba turned No Face into a kitten again to fit into Chihiro's backpack. " Back to the bathhouse! " she commanded, and fiery sparks appeared, and flew into the air.


	10. Chapter 10

Spirited Away 2 Chapter 10-No worries

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away(Now I finally have time for fanfiction :D Enjoy!)

" Send men to get her back! " Takehiko shouted. " Takehiko! I'm so disappointed in you! " his mother said, with a ripe colour of red on her cheeks, and her eyes livid with rage. His siblings were staring at him innocently, with confused looks. " I'll be back. " Takehiko told them, and ran out to find Chihiro. Her door was locked. Takehiko grabbed a sword from a nearby vase and slashed the doorknob. The door opened with a slight creak, and he immediately went inside, expecting to find Chihiro. But no, her bag and belongings had disappeared and the window was left ajar. Takehiko's eyes widened in astonishment. She couldn't have! He ran to the window and glanced down. Still no sign of her. So, it dawned upon Takehiko that she could fly. " Duh! I guess I will have to do it as well. "

Takehiko thought hard, keeping his eyes shut till he felt a strange feeling overwhelm him. The next moment, there was a huge poofing sound and Takehiko shrunk smaller, into a flying fox. He jumped onto the windowsill and spread out his arms wide, preparing to soar. With a quick countdown of five seconds, he then leaped into the air, keeping his body straight and balanced to support his weight. " There you are! " he said quietly, when he saw a huge flaming arrow with a girl sitting on it. He kicked his short hind legs to increase his speed, but he didn't notice that he was heading straight towards a thick branch. Takehiko was bumped on the forehead, which took him by surprise. He wailed in pain before having a rough landing on the dry ground. Chihir's whose sharp ears heard it chose to ignore. " I'm sorry, Takehiko. " she muttered to herself. Chihiro began to feel guilty for leaving him alone like this when he was in trouble. But she had no choice but to leave him behind. If she head back, he might be on guard against her every move. So the least she could do, was to hope that the rest would be well for him. " Goodbye! "

" Where on Earth is Sen?! " Lin groaned. She rolled up her sleeves before she took on her next job to clean another bathtub. Haku, who was nearby heard her complain and hurriedly replied " Lin, she'll be back soon. I'll ask her to take on your job for the next few days. " Lin, who heard this, sighed. " If she comes back. Zeniba and No-Face probably disappeared with her too. Maybe they're up to no good. " Haku angered a little when he heard her. " Of course she'll return. Now get back to your work. " he said firmly. Lin whistled as if nothing happened, and carried on with her work. " Chihiro, you'd better come back quickly, any later you watch it! " Lin thought helplessly. Yubaba sat down by the fireplace, smiling contentedly at its bright glow and warmth. Boh sat on the carpet, fiddling with toys and cookies. " Ma, I haven't seen Chihiro for a few days. " Yubaba bit her lip angrily. What a lazy worker! When she is back, she'll be cleaning all the bathtub as a punishment! " Yes, I think she's gone off for a while. When she comes back, I'll punish her. " Boh furrowed his eyebrows. " No Ma! If you punish her! I won't talk to you anymore and go out without you! " Boh grumbled, folding his arms. Yubaba was astonished by her precious son's words. " Ok, I won't! " she gave in, and Boh grinned, stuffing a sugar cookie into his mouth.

Chihiro felt the breeze blowing on her face gently. " How long have we got to go? " In reply, Zeniba said deep in thought. " In a couple of hours, I suppose. " Suddenly, the arrow's flame turned into a deep purple and it whizzed upside down and in circles in the air, making Chihiro dizzy. " Whoa-whao-what's happening?! " she managed to cry out. " It's under a spell! " Zeniba said. " Make it stop! " Chihiro shouted frantically. Zeniba concentrated hard on her powers. Stop! She thought, and the arrow slowed down a little, returning to its original form. It came to a jerky stop, and Chihiro hung onto it tightly. " Phew! What kind of spell was it under? " Chihiro asked curiously, glancing down at the ground. They were hovering near the ground. " Well, I'm not sure. Let's not waste any more time and go back! " Zeniba advised. Chihiro agreed. " Arrow, back to the bathhouse! " Chihiro commanded. But it didn't move at all. It just perched up in the mid-air, refusing to move. " Hey! What happened to you today? " Chihiro felt impatient. Suddenly, Chihiro felt something grip on her leg and tighten. When she directed her attention to it, a snake was coiling around her leg. " Aaarrrrggghhhh! " Chihiro screamed in fear. The snake coiled more around her leg. Its grip was so tight that Chihiro thought her leg could break in the matter of seconds. With a closer look at the snake, it was a cobra! It had menancing violet eyes and a long forked tongue. Zeniba picked up a long stick at poked at the vicious cobra. The cobra opened its mouth wide facing Zeniba. " Watch out! It is venomous! "

The cobra let out a spray of foul-smelling liquid directed at Zeniba. Luckily, she dodged it in time. " Let go now! " Zeniba said sharply to the snake. " Give me the kitten in your bag. " It hissed threateningly. Chihiro saw a mischievous glint in Zeniba's eyes. " Come out, No-Face! " Chihiro panicked. " Gran! Are you gonna hand him over? Are you out of your mind? " Zeniba just simply winked at her. " No worries! I'll handle this. " Zeniba whispered. No-Face fell out of the pouch and transformed into his original form. At the sight of its big might-be predator, the snake gasped and slithered away clumsily. " Why are all these things happening? They always slow me down when I could be able to see Haku much earlier. " Chihiro thought. " I hope you aren't not functioning anymore. C'mon, take us back to the bathhouse, will you? " The arrow just stayed there silently, still and quiet. Well, Chihiro didn't expect it to reply. Something was in their way. Again. She felt an intense feeling and a slow but abrupt pull from ahead. " Gran, something's pulling the arrow. " What- " Zeniba opened her moutrh to reply, but the very next second a gigantic hole appeared in the ground and sucked them in.

" Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! " the whole place was filled with screams. Their screams, echoing around in the dark pit. Chihiro landed with a thump, with the arrow falling right in front of her. It shrunk like a withering flower, lacking its colour and life. Zeniba hovered in the midair. " Where on Earth are we? " Chihiro mumbled dreamily. A heavy smell was floating in a purple form before her. Chihiro's eyelids grew heavy and then darkness appeared.

When Chihiro awoke, she felt her head aching. Chihiro let out a slight groan and touched her head, gritting her teeth. " Gosh! Stay where you are! " Chihiro's vision sharpened when she heard the unfamiliar voice. A man caped in a black shroud was standing before her. He knelt down and took her hand. His face was covered by the shadows. " Do not fear. Chihiro, I'm Hideki, master of magic. You are in my underground chamber. I'm sorry you've been liked down by accident. It's one of my faulty spells. " Hedeki told her gently, revealing his face. He had unusual grey eyes and had dark hair with a slight widow's peak. Zeniba was in her original form, with an impressed look as she scanned the dusty chamber which was filled with old books, magic spells, potions and a some other stuff. Chihiro grimaced a little as she caught sight of an unborn chick put in a water-filled glass jar. Her head ached even more. " Relax! " Hedeki coaxed her, waving a small bell. Chihiro's head ached evn more. She groaned painfully. " I'll put you to sleep! " Hedeki said, snatching a wand from a dusty shelf. With a wave of his wand, Chihiro's vision blackened again. She had a dream, but she couldn't recall.

*Awakes*

Something small and had hit Chihiro on her arm. Blinking slowly, she picked it up. It was just an ordinary stone. " Oh dear! We must get out of here now, for Orien's presence is near. " Zeniba stared at Hideki in confusion. " May I ask who is Orien? " she asked. Hideki put on a worried face that made lines on his forhead. " It's a strange-looking beast, with a scaly blue body and a head of a rooster. " Upon hearing Hideki's words, Chihiro hauled herself out of bed. It must be the beast that she and Takehiko hunted down just a few hours ago. " He has strong powers and had already destroyed several villages. Now, come on! " Hideki continued, and pressed a big green button beside a bookshelf. More stones dropped down from the ceiling. The bookshelf shifted to the side, revealing a hidden door. " Follow me, " Hideki instructed, beckoning Chihiro and Zeniba to come with him. Hideki turned on the doorknob and pushed the door open.

" By the way, I've mended your arrow. Just follow up the path to the opening. Good luck. " Hideki whispered, handing Chihiro a lantern carrier. " How about you? " Chihiro said with surprise. " Aren't you coming with us? " Hideki shook his head. " I can't. This is my life's works. I can't possibly leave it here. " Hideki smiled at Chihiro. " Come on, just go. I'm aware of your situation, your grandmother told me. I would really like you to succeed. Now off you go. He's near. " Zeniba mouthed a thnk-you to him and put her arm around Chihiro's shoulders. " Dear come on. It is safer to go back quick. "

Yubaba called Haku to her office. " What have you been so busy about lately, huh? " she demanded. " I haven't seen you focusing much on your work either! I got some feedbacks even! " Haku simply stared down straight before looking straight at Yubaba in the eye when he thought of how to answer her question. " Nothing much. Everyone has to worry about something isn't it? Like how you worried about Master Boh. " Haku replied. Yubaba narrowed her big eyes at Haku. " Don't compare me! Just focus on your work! Anyway, I already have a rough idea what you're worrying about. " Yubaba grinned sneakily. Haku could feel his face burning. He dipped his head down as Yubaba chuckled. " Now go. You'd better be good this time round. " Haku nodded silently under Yubaba's gaze and walked out of her office. " My, when is that Chihiro coming back anyway? I'll punish her when she comes back!"

Lin balanced a bowl of food and snacks for the soot spirits on her arms and went into the lift, pulling down the rod to Kamajii's boiler room. " Kamajii! " Kamajii turned around to face Lin. " Thank you. " he said, taking his bowl of food and taking his bite forcefully as he was very hungry after the exhausting work. Lin bent down and sprinkled the star-shaped snacks on the ground. The soot spirits ran over to tried to catch as much as they could. Lin sighed. She missed Chihiro a lot. " I wonder when Chihiro will come back. Has she told you anything Kamajii? " Kamajii shook his head. " No, she didn't. Secretive as usual, " he mumbled through his mouth full of rice. Lin got up and went to the suanas with disappointment.

There it is! A bright hole at the near end of the tunnel. With heavy footsteps, Chihiro dragged her feet and trudged forward. In her hands she grasped the arrow tightly. Finally! Chihiro beamed happily. They had finally got out! The tunnel was lond and narrow, and not to mention it was pretty dark. But Chihiro was glad that they still have been provided a way out. Sunlight shone on her face and she squinted her eyes. A little unaware, Orien was steahtily creeping towards them. " Now we fly. " Chihiro said. Instantly the arrow grew big and Chihiro sat on it. Zeniba transformed again and tagged onto her shoulder. Orien lunged forward and grabbed Chihiro's leg, dodging from the flame of the arrow. " What do you want? " Chihiro demanded, putting on a brave face when she was trembling inside. " Let go of her! " Zeniba shouted, flying at the beast. Suddenly, there was a swift chopping sound in the air. An ordinary arrow flew towards them and landed on the beast's huge back. Chihiro felt Orien's grip soften and then slowly release. " Chihiro! " a voice cried out. Behind them, Takehiko was sitting on his buckskin horse, with a bow in his arm. " Why didn't you accept my proposal? " Chihiro gulped. She didn't know what to reply. " I-I told you! I have someone else in mind, ok? " Takehiko's shoulders slumped upon her reply. " Yes, I know that. Chihiro, I won't mention it ever again. Goodbye. " Takehiko pulled on the reins, directing his horse to the other direction. He was just… a coward. Who can't make up his parents' expectations and let them down. Chihiro watched him go and then stared at Orien doubtfully. " Goodbye, Takehiko! I hope you'll find someone! " she shouted, and the arrow immediately soared up into the air, on the way back to the bathhouse.

Takehiko stopped his horse. Turning around, he saw Chihiro flyind on her flaming arrow. After seconds, it became a black dot and disappeared. " I won't forget you. " he whispered and went back, leaving Orien's carcass behind. " He's dead for now. "


	11. Chapter 11

Spirited Away 2 Chapter 11-Don't try to play rough behind my back

Disclaimer: I do not own…(I was enjoying the weekend playing Pokemon Emerald. Awesum Please do leave a comment!)

" I won't remember all the humiliation I suffered today! " Takehiko told himself, lying flat on his bed face down. Maybe it was all right from the start. He was just a useless scumbag. He wasn't ready for the throne just yet. Now he decided to make himself useful, and maybe…scarce. An evil plan lit up in his mind. The beast! Why didn't he noticed before? It just escaped! Maybe he could seek his help and destroy whoever who was on Chihiro's mind. Once again, he set off secretly.

" I can see your cottage already! That's it, we're home! " Chihiro exclaimed excitedly. No-Face jumped out of her bag, landing on a tree branch. " Thanks for the ride Chihiro. Goodbye and good luck with Haku! " Zeniba said, transforming into her original form. Chihiro beamed and waved. " See you! " And she flew back on the way to the bathhouse. " I won't come in by the front door. I'll come in from the window. " Chihiro flew towards the window of the dorm. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. Seeing that nobody was here, she quickly changed back into her worker clothes and put down her bag, and went down to work. She bumped into Aniyaku in the doorway. " Sen! How long have you been? Yubaba wants to see you when you're back. Hurry now! " Chihiro nodded and scurried up the stairs instead, as the lift was already occupied. She staggered up the stairs, feeling her back and arms aching. She almost collapsed in front of the office. The enchanted doorknob rattled and opened the door for her, as if she was a special guest.

Chihiro was too exhausted even to smile or say a thank-you. Her mouth felt dry from thirst and she was inhaling breathlessly. Yubaba eyed her curiously and shot her an evil smile. " Ha, you're back. Your punishment is to clean up the six biggest bathtubs in the saunas for not informing me that you'll be away. Do you know what difference it'll make when just one of the employees is not present? It increases the workload of your fellow colleagues too! Now off you go, you must clean up all of them by today or else there'll be more punishments, get it? " Chihiro's eyebrows shot up. " What?! " Yubaba chuckled. " What what? You derserve this. Out of my sight now! " Yubaba made an out signal that made Chihiro fly out of the office at an awfully fast speed. She landed hard on the ground. She really need to eat something. Oh yes! The fruit! It might be of help, and even boost her energy levels. She sneaked away and went downstairs to her room. Scrambling to her bag, she unzipped it and grabbed the fruit hungrily and began to chew on it.

It tasted amazing. Chihiro felt almost as she was flying. It had the most wonderful taste. Neither too sweet, sour nor bitter. It was just right. She felt her energy levels rise and her eyes snapped open hard. One moment, she made weird signs with her hands. She began to float. " It must be my new powers! " Chihiro quickly stopped herself. She couldn't let the others know yet. It was meant to be a surprise. Wasting no more time, she ran down to the saunas to began to work. Her colleagues greeted her as she past by.

" Hey Sen! Good punishment huh? "

Chihiro shot the employee a look of annoyance.

" Yeah, great. " she mumbled sarcastically.

" Don't be absent again! "

" Hey, how long have you gone? "

Chihiro simply just waved them off. She had to do her work now, or there would be more punishments awaiting her later.

Meanwhile, Haku was ordering a bunch of new nametags for new employees and for employees' whose nametags got chipped. " How about Sen's? " Chichiyaku questioned. Haku stole a glance at her nametag. It was as good as new, still detailed with its craving. Of course, it hadn't been chipped because she hadn't used it for days. " Er, no need for hers. It looks fine to me. " Chichiyaku stretched out his arms, stifling a yawn. " Alright, I'll send this to the smithy for the order. " Haku nodded in approval and Chichiyaku sent for someone to call for an order of new nametags. Haku stroked the finely craved piece of wood. It had only been some days, but he already missed her. A lot.

Chihiro scraped the sides of the bathtub carefully, focusing on her work. Lin was standing beside her. " You've totally no idea how my arms hurt. Today I'm having a break. " Chihiro smiled apologetically. " I'm really sorry Lin. " she said. Lin sighed. " I really wish I could help you with your work right now. But Yubaba ordered me not to. She is a total sadist, isn't she? " Lin sneered, soaking her arms in the warm water. " I gotta go now. See you at dinner. " Chihiro managed a quick nod in reply, and Lin gave her a thumbs-up as an encouragement. Chihiro wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead and took the filthy rag out to dry. Haku happened to walk past. At first, he thought it was just somebody who looked alike to Chihiro. But then as he stared at her for a few more seconds, he then realized it was the one he was expecting. " Chi- " he stopped himself just in time before he said her real name. " Sen! " he called out, and walked towards her. Chihiro was actually very happy to see Haku. No, she was not happy, but even more than happy that words couldn't describe her emotions. " Hey, Haku! " she replied, twisting the rag. Haku looked a little close to tears. He rushed forward and gave Chihiro a big hug. Chihiro smiled as they embraced. The employees whopped and cheered.

" Aw, look at the both of them! " For now this time, neither Chihiro nor Haku cared about the employees' teasing. Something struck Haku as he let go of her. This feeling… could be felt if the person he has touched… was a spirit… For a moment, he felt happy. " Gosh, get to work and leave those two lovebirds alone! Shush! " Chichiyaku appeared, waving the other employees away.

A fair-skinned maiden whom was standing a front of the bathhouse smiled, giving a hint of malice. Aogaeru hopped up to her, mesmerized by her beauty. " You must Fujio. Follow me to our boss's office. " Itsuki Fujio smiled in reply, but grimaced behind the ugly frog's back as she pulled down the tip of her straw hat. " Could you show me my room first please? " She said, bringing out her charm. For a moment, Aogaeru was taken by surprise but he readily agreed. Aogaeru led Fujio to a special room which was much bigger than the dorm that the other female workers stayed in. Afterall, she was a very elegant geisha and derserved a PROPER room. Once the door slid close, Fujio raised her arms, revealing long claws under the long sleeves of her kimono. She gave Aogaeru a quick strike, sending him unconscious. After that, she wrapped up the slimy body in bandages and threw it out of the window.

Chuckling to herself, she let her slick black hair fall upon her face. Then she took out her pocket mirror and wiped them away. A clear reflection in the shiny mirror showed a pale face with a hideous purple maple-shaped birthmark, and the eye sockets empty. " This is the real me, whom nobody loves. " she lamented sadly. She let her hair cover up her face and then wiped them away, replacing her real face with her fake one. This time, she pulled her hair up into a tightly-plaited bun and went to meet Yubaba.

As she was fully aware that Yubaba had an enchanted doorknob, she wanted to make a good impression. She bent down willingly though she felt her third layer of bones snap under her flesh. " Dear doorknob, I would like to see Yubaba. Would you kindly let me in? " The doorknob grinned at the new visitors politeness. " Certainly, young lady, and what good manners you have! " it replied, creaking open and creating a brightly-lit path for the maiden. " Thank you. " She went in the path eagerly, thinking about her plan. A old woman with a big head looked up as she went in. " Yes, " she said hoarsely. Fujio bowed. " I'm here to get a job at your wonderful bathhouse. " Yubaba almost had goosebumps when she heard that. " You have such a glib tongue. Well, thanks anyway. Fill in the form. " A paper and a pen floated up to Fujio. She took them the filled in her name. It wasn't her real name as well anyway. So it was fine. She handed the form back to Yubaba, who scruntinised it with a thoughtful look on her wrinkly face. " Itsuki, eh? What a beautiful name. But from now on, you shall be called Suji. " Yubaba said, raising her palm up sneakily and made the words fly in her fingers, replacing 'Itsuki Fujio' with 'Suji'.

" Now you can follow Aogaeru… Where is that fella? " Fujio shrugged. " I don't know. He left me as he said he had other things to attend to. " Fujio lied, looking innocent. " Nevermind. You can ask the others here. Now off you go to work. " Yubaba said slyly, crumbling the words under her palm mercilessly.

Takehiko dropped a large sack onto the hard ground. " As promised, a deer and three hares. " He said casually to the beast. Orien took them hungrily. " Don't worry, she'll do well. I hope she doesn't break her bones though. " Takehiko's expression hardened. " She'd better not. I hope she'll bring back the boy soon. "


	12. Chapter 12

Spirited Away 2 Chapter 12-A Fairy tale

Disclaimer: I don't, yeah. Pls r&r on, thx so much for your support, it may not be popular, but I am glad I have you guys 3 This is the final chapter. It may sound weird, but sorry! I might have typo errors XD

Chihiro's parents were in the living room, pacing around the telephone awaiting for a call. Either from the police, or from Chihiro. Chihiro's mother Yumiko sighed. " Its been days alredy. I wonder where is Hiro. " wrinkles formed on her forehead. Chihiro's father, Akihiko leaned against the wall. " Shall I make you a cuppa, dear? " Yumiko smiled. " Thank you. " she replied, and hugged a floppy pillow to her chest. Akihiko went to the kitchen and took out a cup from the wooden cabinet. " Now, where did I put the condensed milk cream? " Akihiko was a muddlehead sometimes. But just as always, he remembered. " Aha, it must be in the fridge. " He went to the fridge and looked inside for the little jar. There it was, next to a metal tin. Akihiko's eyes widened. It was the same tin that they bought brownies for Chihiro. He grasped it and felt its weight. It was still heavy.

When he lifted off the lid, the brownies were still packed inside neatly and untouched. Surely it couldn't be true! Chihiro loved eating the brownies so much, she would have eaten all by now… Yumiko emerged from the doorway and trudged towards him tiredly. " Dear, what are those? " Speechless, Akihiko held out the tin yo let his wife see. She gasped and stumbled backwards Luckily, Akihiko managed to catch her before she fell on the concrete floor. " Dear, I'll get you upstairs to rest first. " Akihiko put his strong arms around her and brought her upstairs to the bedroom. He tucked her into bed gently and pulled up the soft, warm blankets. He stared at her silently before going out.

The Mid Autumn Festival was coming. Yubaba was requested by Boh to let all workers have a week off. Yubaba reluctantly agreed, and closed the bathhouse down for the following week. Lin was overjoyed. " I can't wait to go shopping! There's a pretty kimono that I always wanted to buy! " Chihiro laughed at her friend's face. " Haha, where is the shop? " Lin grinned widely and tugged on her arm. " Come, I'll show you! " Lin was about to race down the stairs when a lady brushed past her, making her fall. Chihiro fell down as well, landing next to Lin. " Ow! " Lin groaned painfully and rubbed her arm. The lady spun around and quickly helped her and Chihiro up. Lin threw her a hateful glance and dusted her sleeves. " Wait, I've never seen you before. Are you new? " The lady nodded, " Yes, I'm new, and sorry that I pushed you just now. " Lin scoffed. " You'd better know! " she stuck out her tongue meanly and turned to Chihiro. " Sen, let's go. "

Lin and Chihiro arrived at a shop near to the eatery. There were three kimono laid out beautifully in the glass display window. Lin sighed and went towards it, pressing her palms and face against the clear glass. " Sen! That's the one! " Lin whispered with joy, pointing towards a black kimono with flowery embroidery. It also had a matching sash with flowing patterns. " Great! I'll just enough for it! " Lin went into the shop and made a purchase with it right away. Chihiro was pondering over which one to buy. Lin picked out one with glossy patterns of sparrows in shiny brown and gold thread. After purchasing the kimonos, they went to browse the different hair accessories. They came by a small shop by the road. An old lady, probably the owner was hollering at the top of her voice. " Pretty hair accessories for every girl! " Lin nudged Chihiro and they approached the shop. The old lady smiled as she glimpsed them coming. " Hello, girls. I have cheap and beautiful accessories for sale! Feel free to take a look! " She took out an array of hair accessories. They gleamed beautifully and Lin gasped. " Wow, Sen, which one do you like? " Chihiro swept her eyes across the gleaming jewelry. Then, she spotted a one that she automatically look to a liking-one in a shape of a dragon, made of solid gold and its eyes shone like rubies. Realizing what she had done, she quickly swept her glance away before Lin could make one of her accusations. The old lady chuckled. " You like this one, huh? " she asked, daintily picking up the gold hairpin. Lin was too busy to notice. " Since you like it so much, you shall have it for free. " Chihiro eyes widened upon hearing this. " Thank you so much! " she said gratefully, as she had no much money left after buying the kimono. The old lady placed it in a shiny black box and handed it to Chihiro. Lin bought one too. " Let's go Sen. Its getting late. We have a big party for tomorrow. " Chihiro nodded in agreement and went off with Lin back to the bathhouse, thinking of the strange woman. She felt the box in her pocket happily and smiled to herself.

Later that day, Chihiro and Lin were trying on their new kimono and hair accessories. Their roommates were doing the same too. " Are the cakes ready? They should be at the kitchen storage by now. " Chihiro and Lin stuck out their tongues grumpily. Hopefully they would get promoted soon. They were the lowest working females in the bathhouse and always, they were the ones who carried out orders. Haku balanced himself on the railing. He felt a strange new energy forming this few days. It was the likely meaning of a new spirit, but to him it was impossible as it has never happened in thousands of years already. It was a rare moment. He wondered if Yubaba had noticed about it as well. He decided to shake himself out of those thoughts and went to help out at the kitchen instead. Chihiro brushed past him. She was sweating, but her expression was smiling. There it was again. Haku sensed it not far. " Sen! " He cried out. Chihiro stopped. " Yea Haku? Do you need my help? " she asked. As she edged closer to him, the energy Haku sensed felt stronger. That time earlier when she came back, he didn't realize it at all. This couldn't be…

Haku felt rejoiced, after this, she would be accepted as one of them, not a human anymore, but a real spirit. Haku immediately used his powers to stop the time in the bathhouse. Everyone froze on the spot. Even Lin, who was about to fall, was in a still position in the air. The room felt silent. Even Yubaba who was floating above froze. All, of course, except for Chihiro. "Haku, what did you do? " she asked in confusion, but he just simply stuck out his arm. " Come! " Everything seemed to rewound. Around her became a blur sight with mixed colors. There was a flash of sliver light and Chihiro covered her eyes. She felt her body become smaller. When the light disappeared, a younger version of Haku appeared. " Wanna fly? " Chihiro nodded. " Yea! " She held onto Haku's hand tightly. The next moment, they were in they sky. This immediately brought back memories from a few years ago. " Now this is the world of our own, with nobody else! " Haku said.

Always when they were troubled, Haku would pause the time and they would fly freely as birds in the wide sky. Evil will never take place. So, once upon a time, there was a teen who disappeared one day long ago, but she is actually living peacefully with who she loves. It's a pity no one else knew. Only you. Just like a fairy tale, they lived happily, ever after.


End file.
